


Enredos

by hudgens77



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eran los mejores amigos aunque nadie entendiera por qué. Sin embargo; un estúpido proyecto, la llegada de un estudiante nuevo y las preguntas e insinuaciones de Rin pondrán a prueba su amistad. MakoRinHaru, AU. Two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! La verdad es que tenía bastante tiempo desde que quería escribir un fic donde Makoto, Rin y Haru se enredaran entre ellos, y apenas hace poco me surgió la inspiración. Oh, una aclaración: en este fic tanto Rin como Sousuke están en Iwatobi.
> 
> Espero les guste!

A veces, la gente se preguntaba cómo era que esos dos podían ser tan buenos amigos cuando eran tan diferentes. Haru era callado y taciturno mientras que Rin era sociable. Haru lucía indiferente a todo, mientras que Rin no se ocultaba nada —y aunque tratara, sus expresiones siempre lo delataban—. Haru era azul y Rin era rojo. Blanco y negro. Eran tan contrastantes como el ying y el yang.

—Y quizá por eso eran tan cercanos: dicen que los opuestos se complementan, después de todo—.

Lo que la gente no notaba era que en realidad no eran tan diferentes.

Ambos compartían la misma pasión por la natación. Ambos eran competitivos. Ambos se molestaban todo el tiempo, pero también se ayudaban a resolver sus defectos directa o indirectamente. Haru convertía a Rin en una persona más estable. Rin convertía a Haru en una persona más sensible.

Y eso era lo que la gente pasaba por alto.

Pero nuestra historia no va de los buenos tiempos en los que su amistad era inquebrantable, sino de los eventos que la pusieron en peligro.

Todo comenzó con el inicio de su último semestre en la preparatoria Iwatobi, después de las vacaciones de invierno. Rin se encontró con sus amigos en el pasillo y habló un rato con ellos, poniéndose al corriente. Después se separó para ir a su salón y buscó un buen lugar, ojeando a sus compañeros de clase y saludando a unos cuantos. Sabía que tenía el mismo horario que Haru, pero este aún no aparecía.

La campana sonó. Unos cuantos segundos más tarde Haru entró al salón y echó un vistazo para encontrar lugar. A juzgar por su cabello humedecido, Rin supo que la había pasado en la bañera y puso los ojos en blanco cuando el pelinegro se sentó junto a él.

"Sabes, un día te vas a arrugar tanto que ya no podrás regresar a tu estado natural," bromeó Rin. Haru lo miró sin sonreír.

"¿Lo dices por experiencia?" contestó ingeniosamente. Rin frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para contestar, mas fue interrumpido por la llegada de la profesora. Irritado, farfulló algo que Haru no entendió.

Haru se puso a garabatear en el cuaderno mientras Rin hacía como que prestaba atención. La profesora se presentó: su nombre era Amakata Miho y les estaría dando clases de educación sexual, también conocida como la materia más embarazosa que podía existir en la historia del universo. Y luego, Amakata empezó a hablar sobre la responsabilidad que traía concebir a un ser humano.

Y como si esos temas no fueran lo suficientemente incómodos por sí mismos, habló de un proyecto que tendrían que realizar durante todo el semestre. Se trataba de que los estudiantes se organizaran en parejas y cuidaran un huevo como si fuera su bebé.

Un maldito huevo.

POR UN SEMESTRE.

Amakata echó un sermón acerca de cómo esa tarea les enseñaría que cuidar de un ser humano frágil y pequeño no era tan fácil como parecía. El huevo no podía quebrarse —mucho menos romperse— o estarían reprobados.

Era estúpido. Era más estúpido que Haru en su bañera con traje de baño puesto, Rin pensó.

Y entonces, Amakata indicó que se pusieran por parejas. El número de hombres en el salón superaba a las mujeres, así que tendría que haber una pareja de hombres.

Ya pueden imaginarse quiénes.

Rin miró a Haru ansiosamente. Haru se encogió de hombros. "Como sea," respondió, y Rin arrancó un pedazo de papel y apuntó sus nombres.

Por supuesto que a Haru no le daba igual con quien lo emparejaran. De hecho, estaba esperando que fuese con Rin, porque apenas y trataba con las demás personas en el salón y pasar un semestre conviviendo con cualquiera de ellas sería incómodo o hasta desagradable —como ese chico, Kisumi. Ugh—. Mas no demostraría el alivio que sintió cuando el pelirrojo lo escogió voluntariamente.

Amakata leyó las parejas en voz alta para entregarles los huevos. Hubo escándalo cuando anunciaron que Rin y Haru eran pareja. A Haru no le importaron las burlas, pero sabía que a Rin sí. Después de todo, su orientación sexual no era un secreto.

Rin estaba a punto de responder a las provocaciones, pero Amakata los calmó. El resto de la clase transcurrió sin mucho más que decir.

Salieron de la clase. Haru llevaba el huevo entre sus manos mientras Rin se quejaba de las estúpidas burlas. Un chico lo interceptó en el pasillo.

"Hey, Rin, ¿hoy a las 7?"

Rin le echó un vistazo a Haru. "A las 8, mejor. Nos acaban de encargar un tonto proyecto y tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con Haru."

"¿Tan pronto?" Rin asintió de mala gana y el otro muchacho rio. "Ah, okay. Te veo allá entonces."

Rin sonrió. "Sí, allá nos vemos."

El chico se fue con una sonrisa. Haru lo miró curioso.

"¿Estás saliendo con él?"

Rin se encogió de hombros.

"Iremos a cenar hoy. Oye, ¿está bien si voy a tu casa después de comer? Ya sabes, para organizarnos sobre  _esto_."

"No es un  _esto_. Es nuestro bebé."

Rin se sonrojó. "No puedo creer que te lo estés tomando en serio," se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

Haru evitó una risita. "Sí, después de comer está bien."

* * *

"Entonces, ¿hombre o mujer?" Rin preguntó mientras ambos miraban el huevo fijamente en la habitación de Haruka.

"Hombre," respondió Haru. "Es más fácil."

"Hombre será. ¿Cómo le ponemos?"

"Escoge tú."

"Hmm..." Rin se cruzó de brazos antes de que una enorme sonrisa creciera en su rostro. "¡Sakura!"

Haru enarcó una ceja. "Nombre de mujer."

"¿Y? Tú también tienes nombre de niña."

"¿Y tú no?"

"Es más varonil que el tuyo."

"...Rinrin."

"¡Hey!" Rin rezongó, exaltado. "Agh, es inútil. Mejor pongámonos de acuerdo en cómo cuidaremos a Sakura. Tengo que arreglarme para salir."

Haru asintió. Cierto, Rin tenía una cita con ese chico.

Discutieron sobre cómo turnarse a Sakura. Establecieron que Haru la tendría lunes, miércoles y viernes y Rin los martes, jueves y sábados. Los domingos se la turnarían por semana.

Rin tomó sus cosas. Haru lo siguió hasta la puerta. Estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo saliera con diferentes muchachos; al fin y al cabo, Rin era bastante popular.

La verdad, a Haru no le importaba mucho. Tampoco le agradaba, pero se había resignado a ello.

"Diviértete en tu cita," murmuró como despedida, ligeramente reluctante. Rin lo miró extrañado y algo incómodo.

"No es una cita," corrigió.

"¿Ah no?"

"Bueno, eh..." Rin se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso. "Supongo que sí, pero... Normalmente se usa la palabra 'cita' para alguien que te gusta, ¿no?"

Haru pareció confundido.

"¿No te gusta?"

¿Cuál era el punto de salir con una persona que no te gustaba?

Rin se encogió de hombros.

"Es atractivo, pero no saldría con él. Como novios, me refiero," aclaró.

"Ah," respondió Haru. Bueno, eso tenía más sentido... aunque no demasiado. Sabía que Rin, a pesar de su popularidad y constantes citas, nunca tenía noviazgos serios. Y Haru nunca se había preguntado la razón hasta ese momento, pero ahora era evidente y tenía curiosidad. "¿Por qué?"

Rin evitó su mirada por un instante. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un discreto rosado, y cuando volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de Haru susurró en voz suave:

"Porque estoy enamorado de otra persona."

Haru se sorprendió de la respuesta, aunque pensándolo bien... tenía sentido de un romántico como Rin.

"¿Lo conozco?" inquirió. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de oír todo lo que Rin tuviese que decir al respecto.

Rin, con la misma actitud cohibida pero sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, respondió:

"Sí."

Haru abrió los ojos como platos, mirando a la nada. Por alguna razón, esa respuesta le había dolido.

¿Acaso estaba celoso?

Rin era su mejor amigo. Convivían juntos desde pequeños, y aunque al principio Haru no podía soportarlo, había terminado encariñándose con él.

Acaso...

¿Tenía miedo de perderlo?

Al fin y al cabo, Rin podía tener a quien quisiera. Era carismático, bien parecido e inteligente. Tenía muchísimos amigos, y a pesar de eso elegía estar con Haru. Haru, cuyos amigos podían ser contados con la palma de la mano y hasta le sobraban dedos.

No obstante... algo no cuadraba. Si Rin estaba enamorado de alguien, siendo tan popular como era...

"¿Y por qué no sales con esa persona?" preguntó Haru, tratando de mantener sus extraños pensamientos a raya y hallarle sentido a la situación.

Rin sonrió con cierta vulnerabilidad.

"No creo que yo le guste," dijo.

"...Oh."

Hubo un silencio. El pelirrojo se movió nerviosamente. Haru no sabía qué responder. Todo sonaba tan increíble, es decir... ¿Rin, rechazado por alguien?"

"Sí..." susurró Rin después de un rato, más bien para sí mismo. Levantó la vista para contemplar a Haru fija y profundamente. "¿A ti te gusta alguien, Haru?"

El pelinegro ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo dos veces.

"No."

Un destello que Haru no supo descifrar cruzó los ojos de Rin. Después, adquirió una expresión de sorpresa.

"¿En serio? ¿Jamás has sentido atracción por alguna chica?"

"No," repitió Haru, haciendo memoria.

"¿Chico, entonces?" persistió Rin. Haru negó con la cabeza y Rin siguió cada vez más incrédulo.

"¿Nuuuuuunca?"

"¿Por qué tanta insistencia con eso?" espetó Haru, perdiendo la paciencia. Hablar de esos temas le parecía incómodo.

Rin se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Sé que eres un raro, pero de todas formas me cuesta trabajo creer que nunca has salido con alguien."

"No me interesan esas cosas," remarcó Haru, irritado. "¿No se te hace tarde?"

Rin puso los ojos en blanco, pero dejó el tema por la paz. Sabía cuando detenerse.

"Bueno, pero no me olvidaré de esto. Mañana en la mañana vengo por Sakura. ¡Cuídalo bien!"

"Sí, Rin, lo cuidaré," respondió Haru antes de que Rin se marchara. Cuando cerró la puerta, farfulló para sí:

"¿Ahora quién es el que se lo está tomando demasiado en serio?"

* * *

Esa noche, Haru personalizó a Sakura como Amakata les había dicho que podían hacerlo.

Pintó una plasta de cabello con el mismo corte que él llevaba, pero con un marcador rojo permanente que asemejaba el color de la melena de Rin. Dibujó ojos color azul, una pequeña nariz y una sonrisa con dientes de tiburón.

Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había conversado con Rin esa tarde. ¿Tan raro era el hecho de que nunca hubiese sentido atracción por alguien? No es que no quisiera, simplemente no había pasado. Haru nunca le había dado mucha importancia hasta ese día.

¿Sería que simplemente no había encontrado a la persona correcta aún? ¿O es que algo estaba mal con él?

Quería creer que era la primera.

"Me gusta," dijo Rin al día siguiente, cuando pasó por Sakura y contempló la obra maestra de Haru.

"Gracias."

Rin esbozó una sonrisita que duró muy poco. Levantó sus ojos del huevo y miró a Haru. Él también se la había pasado pensando en su conversación anterior.

"Haru... ¿En serio nunca te ha gustado alguien?" recapituló Rin. Haru arrugó el ceño —ya bastante tenía con sentirse como si fuera un fenómeno como para que Rin llegara a restregárselo en la cara... otra vez.

"¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que no me interesan esas cosas. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?"

Rin evitó su mirada. Sabía que era un tema incómodo para Haru, mas no podía dejarlo ir.

"Algo. Es que... ¿Nunca has tenido al menos una cita?" preguntó. "¿Nunca has besado a nadie?"

Haru hizo un mohín.

"Ugh, no."

Rin no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

"No es tan desagradable como piensas," le dijo con ternura y un leve deje de provocación. Enarcó una ceja. "Puedo enseñarte, si quieres."

Haru parpadeó.

"Rin," respondió sin aliento. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? A veces, Haru notaba que Rin coqueteaba con los demás sin darse cuenta.

Pero lo más extraño era que la idea de besar a Rin no sonaba tan mala. Haru abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces Rin se puso tan rojo como su cabello al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir. "Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento," se disculpó frenéticamente. "No debí decir eso. Me excedí. Lo siento."

El corazón de Haru latía rápidamente en su pecho. Estaba seguro que un leve rubor había cubierto sus mejillas —sintió el calor subirle al rostro.

En efecto, y como había pensado, Rin había lanzado otra de sus insinuaciones sin querer.

"No te preocupes," respondió Haru sin aliento. Rin se movía nerviosamente y se pasaba a Sakura de una mano a otra.

"No, yo... Creo que debería irme," dijo, tomando sus cosas como si fuera un huracán. "Perdón por incomodarte, Haru. Te veo mañana."

"Bye."

Se marchó, y Haru no lo detuvo. Tenía mucho en que pensar.

* * *

Eran mejores amigos, por lo tanto, hasta los comentarios más extraños y fuera de lugar pasaban desapercibidos. Así que para el lunes, cuando se toparon en la mañana y Rin le dio a Sakura, ya estaban bien. La insinuación de Rin había sido olvidada.

Mientras llegaba Amakata, Rin mensajeaba con alguien en el celular. Haru hacía dibujitos en la mesa, pero de pronto se detuvo y se quedó contemplando al pelirrojo ausentemente.

"Rin, ¿cómo es la persona de la que estás enamorado?" preguntó de repente. Rin se sorprendió y despegó sus ojos de la pantalla del teléfono móvil.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué quieres saber?!" inquirió con inquietud.

"Curiosidad. Además, me la debes."

Rin suspiró, sabiendo que Haru tenía un buen punto. Él había estado insistiéndole con preguntas incómodas el fin de semana, así que ahora era su turno.

"A veces te desprecio," espetó. Haru sabía que no iba en serio así que solo lo ignoró.

"Estoy esperando," presionó. Rin frunció los labios, soltó el teléfono y apretó los puños, evitando la mirada de Haru.

"Él es... muy raro. Es callado y la gente no se le acerca mucho por la misma razón, pero..." pausó, mostró una leve sonrisa y relajó los puños; "en realidad es porque no lo conocen bien. Es muy guapo, ¿sabes?" volteó a ver Haru con expresión confiada y un leve tinte en su rostro. "Podría conseguir a quien quisiera si así lo deseara," suspiró. Posó su mejilla en la palma de su mano con aire soñador. "Lo que más me gusta de él son sus ojos, claros como el agua..." musitó totalmente embelesado, solo para ser interrumpido por el bufido de Haru. Estaba riendo.

Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué te ríes?!" vociferó irritado. Haru se serenó.

"Eres tan cursi que me podría dar diabetes solo de escucharte."

"¡Haru!" se quejó Rin. Miró hacia otro lado y se cruzó de brazos. "Idiota. Eres un idiota. No sé por qué me tomo el tiempo de decirte estas cosas, si—"

"Lo siento," lo interrumpió Haru. Rin enarcó las cejas y lo miró. Estaba serio, sincero. En verdad no había sido su intención hacer sentir mal a Rin al burlarse de un tema sensible para él. Simplemente había sido demasiado tierno verlo tan enamorado que Haru no pudo evitar reír y pensar que quizá también le gustaría enamorarse. Si todos lo describían como algo tan maravilloso y que te hacía sentir tan bien, Haru quería intentarlo. Rin lo había convencido.

"Está bien," contestó Rin, aceptando la disculpa. "Estamos a mano, supongo."

* * *

Cuando la clase terminó, se encontraron con Sousuke. Rin se puso a conversar con él alegremente, y algo hizo clic en la mente Haru.

Raro. Callado. Guapo. Ojos claros, como el agua...

Sousuke era la persona de la que Rin estaba enamorado.

Y eso, por algún extraño motivo, le causaba a Haru una gran amargura.

* * *

Haru los dejó platicando y salió de la escuela. Una brisa con los últimos vestigios del invierno sopló y trajo consigo una bufanda café claro que Haru conocía muy bien.

Yazaki Aki corrió detrás de la bufanda que Haru atrapó. La chica rio cuando Haru le extendió la bufanda.

"Gracias, Haru. Pensar que siempre eres tú el que termina rescatando mi bufanda."

"No puedo creer que todavía la tengas," expresó Haru, recordando cómo casi se había ahogado hace varios años tratando de alcanzar la bufanda en el río. Aki la tomó y se la puso alrededor del cuello.

"¡Claro!" contestó. "Un buen amigo se esforzó mucho por recuperarla. Es algo preciado para mí desde entonces."

Haru asintió. La sonrisa amable de Aki se desvaneció un poco al no tener más que decir.

"Bueno... Gracias, Haru. Bye."

Se dio la vuelta para irse. Fue cuando Haru sintió un intenso impulso y decidió interpretar aquella pequeña interacción como una señal de que esa era su oportunidad. "Zaki-chan, espera," la llamó suavemente. Aki volteó. Haru miró al suelo. Aki, a su parecer, era linda. No le gustaba, pero quizá si la invitaba a salir las cosas cambiarían. Haru tenía que probarse a sí mismo que podía desarrollar sentimientos por otra persona.

"¿Qué pasó, Haru?"

"¿Quisieras... umm... salir conmigo?"

Aki parpadeó. Aquello había sido completamente inesperado, pero muy dulce.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Me gustaría mucho, Haru. ¿El viernes te parece bien?"

* * *

Sus amigos se sorprendieron cuando Haru les dijo que saldría el viernes con Aki.

En su defensa, él no había sacado el tema. Salió porque Nagisa, tan observador como siempre se percató de que Haru tenía prisa al terminar la práctica de natación. Y así fue como terminó confesándoles de su cita.

Aunque todos parecían incrédulos al principio —lo cual era ligeramente indignante—, Nagisa y Rei lo aceptaron rápidamente y le desearon que se divirtiera. Rin, por su parte, sólo se puso muy serio. En ese momento no dijo nada, pero Haru ya podía imaginarse la conversación después: "Pensé que habías dicho que no te gustaba nadie." Y entonces, Haru tendría la ardua tarea de explicarle que no, pero que quería intentarlo. Quería ver si el dichoso 'amor' del que todos presumían realmente valía la pena.

Sonaba como algo sumamente sencillo de explicar, mas Haru siempre había tenido problemas para expresar sus sentimientos.

En fin. Haru fue a su casa para ponerse presentable y luego fue por Aki. De ahí fueron al restaurante favorito de ella, que además tenía karaoke los viernes por la tarde.

Aki quería cantar, mas Haru se rehusaba. Pero tanta fue su insistencia que Haru terminó cediendo y subió con ella al escenario de mala gana. Sin embargo, la energía de Aki al cantar conmovió a Haru y poco a poco se dejó llevar. El público les aplaudió tanto que cantaron otra canción.

Fue una tarde divertida. Al mismo Haru le costaba creer lo bien que la había pasado con alguien que no era de sus amigos cercanos.

Mientras iban de regreso y Aki le hablaba de cosas triviales y reía, Haru pensó que tal vez no estaba tan perdido en esas cosas del romance. No, no sentía esas 'mariposas en el estómago' que tan famosas eran, pero quizá eso se daría con el tiempo, ¿no? Tal vez debía seguir intentando, y Aki era una buena opción.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica. Mientras ella abría, el corazón de Haru palpitaba salvajemente en su pecho por un pensamiento que había cruzado su mente.

¿Debía besarla?

En muchas películas románticas que Rin lo había arrastrado a ver, era típico que después de una noche romántica el hombre besara a la chica antes de que esta entrara a su casa. Entonces, ¿debía intentarlo?

Estaba inquieto. Tal vez era eso a lo que se referían con lo de las mariposas. Tal vez sí valía la pena intentarlo.

Aki abrió la puerta y murmuró algunas palabras de despedida cuando Haru se inclinó hacia el frente, decidido. Pero antes de que sus labios pudieran hacer contacto, Aki posó su mano en el pecho de Haru y retrocedió.

"Uh, Haru," susurró nerviosa. "Perdón, pero yo no..." suspiró. "No esperaba esto. La verdad, se me hizo tan raro que me invitaras a salir que pensé que lo hacías sólo como amigos. Perdóname, no quería darte falsas ilusiones..."

"Oh." Así que ella tampoco se sentía atraída hacia él. Haru supuso que eso normalmente dolía, pero... él se sentía aliviado.

"Sí. Lo siento. Igual espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos."

"Sí," respondió Haru. Sonrió modesta pero sinceramente y el rostro de Aki se iluminó.

"Gracias por entender, Haru. La pasé muy bien hoy, de todas formas," dijo. Se acercó a Haruka y plantó un tierno beso en su mejilla. "Buenas noches."

Haru se llevó una mano a la mejilla recién besada, asombrado.

"Buenas noches, Zaki-chan."

Haru regresó a su casa pensando que tal vez no había encontrado el amor, pero de cualquier forma había sido un buen día.

* * *

Rin fue el primero en inquirir sobre cómo estuvo su cita, cuando se vieron al siguiente día. A Haru le pareció un poco extraño su interés después de lo apático que se había visto al respecto la tarde anterior. Pero le contó.

"Hm," Rin sonrió con cierta vanidad. "Dices que no hubo química. Haru, ¿has pensado en salir con un hombre?"

Haru abrió los ojos más de lo necesario, perplejo. Rin tenía un buen punto. Un punto que Haru ni siquiera se había detenido a considerar.

Cuando Haru no respondió, Rin se puso misteriosamente rojo como una amapola y cambió el tema. Haru no le prestó mucha atención. Últimamente, Rin se comportaba extraño cuando esos temas salían a la superficie.

"Olvida lo que dije. No te preocupes por esas cosas, ya llegará alguien para ti."

* * *

Haru no se esperaba que Rin tuviera razón. O que las cosas pasaran tan pronto.

Unos pocos días después, un chico nuevo se unió a la clase de arte, la única que Rin no tomaba con Haruka. El nombre del muchacho era Makoto Tachibana, y era muy guapo. Alto y musculoso, rostro angelical. Cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Era la perfecta combinación de una cara linda y un cuerpo sensual.

Debido a que Haru estaba solo, el chico se le acercó. Haru pensó que sería molesto —la mayoría de las personas lo eran— mas no fue así. Makoto era amable, algo tímido y pareció aceptar rápidamente el hecho de que Haru no hablara mucho, lo cual logró que Haru se interesara más en él. Cuando la clase terminó, le preguntó sus razones para transferirse a Iwatobi. Makoto le explicó que había sido por el trabajo de su padre, y que él quería entrar desde el primer día de clases, pero uno de sus pequeños hermanos había enfermado de varicela y él tuvo que cuidarlo.

Haru vio a Rin en el pasillo, hablando con Sousuke. Supuso que debía alegrarse por él. Pero no podía.

Cuando Rin lo vio, sus ojos se iluminaron y fue hacia ellos. Haru no entendió el por qué interrumpiría una conversación con la persona de la que estaba enamorado solo para hablar con  _él_ , a quien veía todo el día.

Haru presentó a Rin y a Makoto. Rin, amigablemente se ofreció a mostrarle la escuela al castaño.

Haru sintió celos.

* * *

El tiempo pasó. Makoto se incorporó al grupo con relativa facilidad y hubo un cambio en el orden. Ahora Rin y Haru no eran los que pasaban más tiempo juntos. Makoto y Haru tenían química, y Rin últimamente se juntaba mucho con Sousuke.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que hubiesen descuidado su amistad. Rin y Haru pasaban tiempo juntos en clases, en las prácticas de natación y gracias a Sakura. Haru estaba feliz de que su amistad no hubiese sufrido las consecuencias de las nuevas circunstancias, aunque le seguía causando antipatía cada vez que veía a Rin con Sousuke. Pero lo ignoraba. Si él era feliz con Makoto, Rin tenía derecho a ser feliz con la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

* * *

"Rin," dijo Haru una tarde, mientras jugaban videojuegos.

"¿Mande?" respondió Rin, concentrado en la pantalla de la televisión.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando salí con Zaki-chan?"

"Sí, ¿qué tiene?"

"...y no funcionó."

"Sí."

"Y tú me dijiste que tarde o temprano llegaría alguien para mí."

"Ajá."

"...Creo que ya llegó."

Un estruendo resonó en la habitación. Rin soltó el control de la consola y observó a Haru con los ojos desorbitados mientras una voz recitaba 'Game Over'.

"¿Qué?" dijo sin aliento. "¿Quién es?"

Haru desvió la mirada.

"Creo... creo que me gusta Makoto."

"¿Crees?" insistió Rin, pálido.

Haru se encogió de hombros.

"Nunca me había pasado, así que no sé."

Rin se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana del cuarto de Haru. Sus manos temblaban. No podía mirarlo a la cara.

"Bueno, si te gusta... ¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir?"

"¿Crees que debería hacerlo?"

Rin fingió una sonrisa. Sabía que aquello pasaría algún día, solo no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

"No creo que te diga que no."

Y no mentía. Había notado la manera en que Makoto miraba a Haru.

"Ok," aceptó Haru. Rin siempre era el mejor para darle consejos al respecto. "Lo intentaré. Gracias, Rin."

"De nada, Haru," caminó hacia la puerta. "Creo que mejor me voy. He estado descuidando un poco mis estudios."

"Oh... bueno."

Haru lo dejó irse.

En su casa, Rin echó a llorar.

* * *

Haru sabía que su oportunidad era la clase de artes. La pasaba con Makoto todo el tiempo y no había otras interrupciones.

Pero al final... no pudo hacerlo. Cada vez que se decía que lo intentara y sentía las palabras  _'Makoto, ¿irías a una cita conmigo?'_  quemarle la lengua, no se atrevía. Era una presión terrible, algo que Haru nunca había sentido.

Tenía miedo a ser rechazado.

La clase pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba. El timbre tocó y Haru maldijo internamente y sintió ganas de golpearse contra el restirador porque acababa de desperdiciar una valiosa oportunidad.

"Haru, ¿me prestas tu cuaderno de dibujo?" preguntó Makoto, completamente ignorante de los pensamientos de su amigo. Haru se lo pasó sin hablar, tratando de forzarse a escupir esas palabras que lo dejaban sin respiración. Se dejó caer sobre el restirador, sintiéndose como un completo estúpido.

"Gracias. ¿Te sientes bien?" inquirió Makoto, preocupado. Haru se levantó.

"Sí."

"¿Seguro? Eh, tengo clase pero si quieres—"

"No te preocupes, Makoto."

Makoto torció los labios, no del todo convencido. "Bueno... ¡Adiós!" exclamó antes de salir apresuradamente.

Haru frunció el ceño. No era el único que estaba actuando raro, al parecer. Abrió su cuaderno de dibujos para desquitarse, y cuál fue su sorpresa al caer en la misma página donde Makoto había dejado una pequeña nota.

_Haru:_

_Lo siento, soy demasiado tímido para decírtelo en persona, pero..._

_¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?_

El rostro de Haru se iluminó. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho.

Al siguiente día y sin que Makoto se diera cuenta, Haru deslizó una nota en su bolsillo. La respuesta era simple, pero hizo a Makoto muy feliz.

_Sí._

* * *

Quedaron en ir a cenar el viernes por la noche. Makoto fue a su casa y partieron juntos al primer restaurante que había conocido recién se mudó. No era nada especial, pero tenía un aire acogedor. Los meseros eran amables y a juzgar por el olor y la cantidad de gente que había, la comida debía estar muy sabrosa.

Haru estaba nervioso. Era extraño, porque normalmente se sentía muy natural estar con Makoto; sin embargo esta vez Haru era consciente del probable cambio en su relación de amistad hacia algo más. Makoto, quien era extrañamente perceptivo ante sus emociones, lo notó. Le ofreció un trago, y aunque Haru se vio renuente al principio, terminó aceptando.

No estaba acostumbrado al alcohol, pero una cerveza no haría nada, ¿o sí?

Makoto también pidió una, para acompañarlo. En efecto, el alcohol los relajó y hasta logró que Haru se abriera un poco más. Cenaron y tomaron un par de cervezas más entre risas y una conversación amena.

Al final, Makoto pagó la cuenta aunque Haru trató de insistir. Se pusieron de pie para irse. Tal vez eran los efectos del alcohol, pero Makoto se sentía con suerte y especialmente atrevido esa noche. Así que sin mayor aviso se acercó impulsivamente a Haruka, tomó su mano y se inclinó hacia adelante con la intención de besarlo.

La acción tomó por sorpresa al inexperto Haru, quien por instinto volteó la cabeza y se zafó del agarre de Makoto.

El corazón de Makoto dio un vuelco. Al verse rechazado retrocedió de inmediato y palideció. El rostro de Haru estaba colorado.

"D-deberíamos irnos," dijo Makoto nerviosamente. Haru asintió sin saber qué decir. Ahora sentía la presión de lo que acababa de hacer y se sentía como un estúpido. No es que Makoto no le gustara, al contrario. Lo había pasado muy bien con él, pero... las cosas iban demasiado rápido. ¿O es que había algo mal con él? Haru no estaba seguro, sólo no se sentía listo para besar a Makoto. No aún.

Esperaba que el castaño no lo malinterpretara.

Salieron del restaurante. Haru abrió la boca para hablar, aunque no tenía idea de qué decir. Pero entonces Makoto lo interrumpió para ofrecerse a acompañarlo a su casa. Lucía muy inquieto y Haru también necesitaba tiempo para poner sus pensamientos en orden, por lo tanto se negó.

Makoto insistió, pero Haru mintió con que tenía que ir a otro lado hasta que cedió. Haru le hizo señas a un taxi y Makoto lo observó irse sin decir palabra, aunque Haru podía leer el dolor y la vergüenza en sus ojos verdes.

Apretó los puños. Estaba frustrado consigo mismo. Makoto era un chico decente, amable, comprensivo y agradable... Haru no podía pensar en defectos cuando de él se trataba. No le faltaba nada. Entonces, ¿por qué no se podía enamorar de una vez?

Makoto no merecía sufrir. Merecía a alguien que lo quisiera.

Después de todo, tal vez si había algo mal con Haru.

"¿...Joven?" lo llamó el taxista. Haru se dio cuenta de que solo estaban dando vueltas sin dirección debido a que aún no daba su destino.

"Oh, lo siento," se disculpó. Ensimismado, dio la dirección de Rin. Todavía no comprendía su reacción —honestamente, cuando Makoto se había acercado así a él, sintió pánico. Y no entendía la razón, porque ahora, mirándolo en retrospectiva, besar a Makoto no sonaba nada mal. Pero era diferente cuando estaban en persona, entonces Haru se cohibía y se sentía muy consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Tal vez... solo necesitaba práctica para sentirse más seguro. Y para eso, ¿quién mejor que Rin?

_"Puedo enseñarte, si quieres."_

El taxista lo dejó frente a la casa y Haru le pagó y agradeció. Tocó el timbre, nervioso y esperando porque Rin estuviera en casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rin estaba tumbado en su habitación. En la televisión daban una película americana de una chica llamada Juno que se embarazaba y decidía dar al bebé en adopción. Ya iba por el final y Rin lloraba a lágrima viva porque Juno acababa de dar a luz y el joven padre de su hijo, un atleta llamado Bleeker la consolaba en el hospital. Rin miró a Sakura.

"Verás Sakura, a veces los padres biológicos no son capaces de cuidar a su hijo por alguna u otra razón, entonces lo dan a personas que quieran hacerlo. Eso no significa que seas menos amado. Haru y yo te queremos mucho..."

Sí, la escena era totalmente patética, pero Rin era un chico muy sentimental y esa tarde estaba deprimido. Era viernes por la noche; Haru de seguro la estaba pasando increíble con Makoto, sus otros amigos habían decidido salir... Inclusive Gou lo había dejado solo. Aunque claro, no podía culparlos. Ellos le habían insistido mucho, mas Rin simplemente no tenía ganas de salir.

El timbre sonó y sobresaltó a Rin. ¿Gou habría regresado temprano? Tal vez se había sentido mal por él. O quizá era Sousuke. Ese hombre era un buen amigo y sabía leerlo como nadie.

Rin se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a Haru en el umbral, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

"Haru," murmuró sorprendido. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tengo algo que pedirte. ¿Puedo pasar?"

"¿Eh? Ah, sí, pasa," maldijo internamente por su falta de educación. "¿Te ofrezco algo?"

 _Un beso_. "No, gracias."

Se sentaron en la sala. "Y... ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?"

"Mal," confesó Haru. "Lo arruiné todo."

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué dices eso?" inquirió Rin. Haru apretó los puños. Al verlo tan alterado, Rin se cambió de lugar y se sentó a su lado, rodeándolo con un brazo. "Cuéntame."

Haru respiró profundamente. "Trató de besarme," confesó; "y me aparté."

Perplejo, Rin intentó hablar, mas Haru lo interrumpió.

"Entré en pánico," agregó con una expresión desamparada; "y quería saber si tu oferta de enseñarme a hacer... eso, tú sabes... seguía en pie... S-solo por Makoto, para que no vuelva a pasar," balbució.

Rin no lo estaba mirando. "Por Makoto, eh," susurró en un extraño tono que Haru no supo interpretar. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos rojos, se puso de pie y desapareció.

Haru parpadeó. "¿Rin?" lo llamó. No hubo respuesta. Haru sintió un nudo en el estómago, ¿lo había ofendido? ¿Dijo algo que no debía?

Escuchó ruido y una maldición, así que decidió pararse a investigar. Subió, provenía de la habitación de Rin. Abrió la puerta con cautela, y...

"Lamento el desastre," dijo Rin al verlo. Estaba ordenando su habitación. Señaló la cama. "Ponte cómodo."

"Eh... Gracias."

Haru obedeció torpemente. Rin apenas y lo miró y salió de la habitación. Si Haru no estuviese tan distraído y un poco alcoholizado, quizá hubiera notado que el brillo en los ojos de Rin no era normal.

Rin se lavó la cara. "Sé un hombre y contrólate," le dijo a su reflejo con un nudo en la garganta. Esta era su oportunidad. Aunque sólo durara esa noche. Aunque todo fuera un engaño, por Makoto.

Se lavó los dientes y salió. Si iba a darle su primer beso a Haru, quería que fuera perfecto e inolvidable.

Cuando entró al cuarto, Haru estaba sentado en la cama, luciendo totalmente incómodo.

Rin suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

"Haru, mírame."

El bello azul de los ojos de Haru se encontró con la intensidad de los de Rin. Este último sonrió un poco. Extendió una mano y acarició la mejilla de Haru con ternura.

Haru se mantuvo inmóvil.

Rin se acercó. "Tranquilo. No te voy a lastimar."

Besó su mejilla. "¿Confías en mí, Haru?"

Haru cerró los ojos. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Asintió. Rin volvió a besar su mejilla, esta vez cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Y luego, lo besó.

Fue un contacto rápido y suave. Los labios de Rin apenas y tocaron los de Haru, y se separó.

Haru abrió los ojos. Rin lo contemplaba con esa dulzura que a menudo Haru no sabía cómo interpretar.

"¿Ves? No tienes por qué asustarte."

Haru volvió a asentir. No estaba seguro de poder articular palabra.

"Ahora voy a besarte por más tiempo, ¿sí?" preguntó. Haru asintió cortantemente.

"Okay," murmuró.

"Cierra los ojos."

Haru obedeció. Rin lo apreció por un momento: los párpados cerrados suavemente, las pestañas largas. Los labios delgados pero carnosos, las mejillas coloradas.

Se acercó lentamente a él. Cerró sus ojos y, suavemente, tomó el labio inferior de Haru entre los suyos. Pero Haru estaba muy tenso, la mandíbula apretada y la boca bien cerrada; así que Rin rompió el contacto.

Haru abrió los ojos.

"No, Haru, así no," le dijo Rin con suavidad. "Sólo relájate, ¿sí? Abre un poco la boca. Yo me encargo de lo demás."

"Okay," Haru exhaló.

"Cierra los ojos," repitió Rin.

Haru lo hizo. Sintió las manos de Rin posarse suavemente en sus mejillas y, una vez más, sus labios hicieron contacto.

Haru hizo lo que Rin le indicó, permitiéndole un mejor acceso. Los labios de Rin eran suaves, cálidos y se fueron amoldando a los de Haru como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Haru se dejó llevar, instintivamente imitando los movimientos de Rin. La lengua del pelirrojo asomó tentativamente e hizo contacto con la boca de Haru. El pelinegro sintió un escalofrío, pero permitió el acceso. Rin profundizó el beso y Haru siguió su ritmo, masajeando la lengua del pelirrojo. Se acomodaron en la cama de manera en que Rin estuviese sobre Haru, compartiendo el calor que emitían sus cuerpos mientras continuaban besándose. Las manos de Rin se perdieron en la melena oscura de Haru. Su rodilla separó las piernas de Haru y fue en ese momento cuando este sintió el bulto en los pantalones de Rin hacer contacto contra su pierna.

Haru soltó un sonido gutural.

Rin se separó velozmente, sentándose de espaldas a Haru. "¡Lo siento!" exclamó. Haru lo miró, azorado. Rin dejó caer su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos. "Siempre lo arruino con estas cosas. Lo siento."

"N-no importa," tartamudeó Haru. Y la verdad es que no importaba. Por más extraño que fuera, no le había molestado la reacción de Rin. De hecho, él también tenía ganas de más, lo cual era prácticamente un milagro.

Rin seguía balbuceando disculpas sin voltear a verlo y agitando las manos en un estado de completa alteración. Haru se movió hacia él, puso las manos alrededor de su cuello y besó su oreja. Fue cuando Rin sintió la creciente erección de Haru contra su espalda.

"H-Haru," tartamudeó. Volteó a verlo. Haru lo miraba fijamente, deseoso. Rin se mordió el labio con furia —¿sabía lo que estaba haciendo? El maldito lo estaba provocando, como siempre—. En un impulso, lo empujó para volver a posicionarse sobre él. Rin lucía salvaje con el cabello despeinado y la mirada llena de pasión, mas Haru no se inmutó.

"¿Tienes idea?" jadeó Rin, sosteniéndolo de los hombros y presionando su erección contra la ingle de Haru; "¿Tienes idea de lo que estamos a punto de hacer?"

Haru tuvo el descaro de negar con la cabeza.

"Soy virgen. Enséñame."

Rin le clavó las uñas con fuerza. Haru soltó un pequeño jadeo.

"No entiendes, Haru. No quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por esto. Eres un idiota, pero... no soportaría perderte."

"Rin," lo llamó Haru, apartando un mechón del rostro de Rin. "Eso no pasará."

"¿Lo prometes? ¿Me lo juras?"

Haru asintió.

"Lo prometo."

"...Bueno," Rin se acercó para darle un pequeño beso. Se percató de que Sakura estaba en la mesa de noche, mirándolos fijamente. "Espera un momento," le dijo a Haru. Se paró para darle la vuelta al huevo y apagó la luz.

"¿Era tan necesario eso?" inquirió Haru cuando Rin volvió a la cama.

"Cállate. No está bien que los niños vean estas cosas."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Haru despertó primero. Rin roncaba quedamente a su lado y al verlo desnudo, no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior. Se sonrojó sin querer, aunque no se arrepentía.

Al fin entendía por qué tanto alboroto respecto al sexo. O tal vez... no era el sexo en sí, si no el clímax. O los besos de Rin. O dormirse a su lado. Haru se preguntaba si los tipos con los que Rin había estado antes se fijaban en eso. Es más, ¿siquiera habrían pasado la noche entera con él? ¿Lo habrían visto así, con el cabello hecho una completa maraña, despatarrado y con la boca abierta?

Y a pesar de todo, Rin era hermoso. Haru nunca le había prestado demasiada atención —es decir, sabía que Rin era atractivo; pero nunca se había fijado detalladamente en el cuerpo tonificado, el trasero firme, los labios rosados y esos inusuales dientes picudos que, extrañamente, Rin sabía manejar muy bien para no  _lastimar_  cuando fuera necesario. Y es que tenía que haber una forma en la que ese tipo no fuera ridículamente guapo.

"Haruuuu..." se quejó Rin cuando este comenzó a jugar con su rostro. Apretó sus cachetes, le jaló las orejas, tiró de las comisuras de sus labios. Rin apartó sus manos bruscamente y al fin abrió los ojos. "¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!"

Haru se encogió de hombros. Rin gruñó y se levantó. Antes de salir del cuarto, volteó hacia Haru —quien descaradamente lo miró de pies a cabeza— y preguntó:

"Oye... ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Haru se incorporó y una punzada de dolor lo invadió cuando intentó sentarse. Soltó un quejido y Rin rio.

"Sí, me imaginé. Tranquilo, es normal. Puedes quedarte hoy si quieres, por cierto."

* * *

Rin honestamente pensó que sería difícil mantener una amistad con Haru después de lo que había pasado, mas no fue así. Haru seguía como siempre y eso era un alivio, porque ayudaba a que Rin se relajara también. Su química seguía inquebrantable, tanto que el perceptivo Nagisa bromeó el lunes con que de seguro el hecho de 'ser padres' los había unido más. Haru no contestó, pero Rin se sonrojó y le respondió alterado.

* * *

"H-Haru."

Haru se sorprendió. Makoto llevaba toda la clase de artes moviéndose nerviosamente y evitando hablar con él. Haru supuso que se debía a lo ocurrido en su fallida cita, así que lo había dejado.

El timbre sonó cuando Haru volteó a verlo. "¿Mande?"

"¿Te gusta Taylor Swift?"

"¿Eh?" Lo había ignorado toda la clase, ¿y esto era lo que preguntaba ahora? Qué chico tan extraño. "No."

"Ah." Makoto lució levemente decepcionado. Recogió sus cosas. "Hasta mañana, Haru."

"...Hasta mañana."

Makoto estaba actuando raro y Haru no sabía cómo tomarlo. Supuso que debía darle su tiempo.

* * *

Al salir del salón Haru fue en busca de sus amigos. Distinguió a Nagisa y a Rei conversando juntos, mas cuando iba a acercárseles, Makoto apareció y se puso a hablar con ellos.

Queriendo evitar otro encuentro incómodo, Haru optó por irse.

"...Creo que no le gusto," les contaba Makoto. "El viernes me rechazó, y hoy que quería invitarlo a un concierto dijo que no."

"Tal vez sea por el artista, no por ti, Makoto-senpai," justificó Rei. "¿De quién es el concierto?"

"Taylor Swift."

"No es el tipo de música que Haru-chan escucha," respondió Nagisa. Makoto suspiró. Rin llegó en ese momento, pero decidió no interrumpir.

"Lo sé. Sé que no es precisamente 'masculino', pero mis papás iban a llevar a mi hermanita ahora que viene a Tokio, porque es su artista favorita. Pero resulta que no podrán por el trabajo, entonces quieren que vaya con ella y me sobra un boleto."

"¿Te sobra un boleto para quién?" inquirió el pelirrojo.

"Taylor Swift," repitió Makoto. El rostro de Rin se iluminó.

"¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! ¡Yo te acompaño! ¡Si quieres te lo compro!"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Makoto. A su lado, Rei y Nagisa se burlaban del entusiasmo de Rin.

"¡Sí, me encanta!"

Makoto sonrió. "Genial. Será divertido ir contigo, Rin."

Rin soltó una exclamación llena de emoción, para luego golpear amistosamente a sus amigos que se burlaban de él.

* * *

"¿Irás a un concierto con Makoto?"

"Sí. ¿Te molesta?"

Haru desvió la mirada. "No," mintió. Estaba celoso, pero ya no sabía si era por Makoto o por Rin.

Por supuesto que Rin podía ver a través de sus mentiras. "Haru," exhaló. "No te preocupes, es sólo un concierto. No pasará nada."

"Está bien," cedió de mala gana.

* * *

El fin de semana del concierto llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban. Haru se quedó con Sakura y vio a sus dos amigos irse a Tokio mientras él moría de celos. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto así?

Mientras él se aburría en Iwatobi, Makoto, Ran y Rin se divirtieron mucho. Rin era bueno con los niños y desde el principio se llevó muy bien con Ran, hecho que conmovió a Makoto. La niña estaba eufórica durante el concierto y Rin también. Cantaban a todo pulmón y bailaban con tanto entusiasmo que Makoto se dejó llevar y les siguió la corriente, cantando una que otra canción que se sabía gracias a su hermana.

Ran terminó exhausta. De regreso Makoto la cargó en su espalda mientras ambos hombres conversaban.

"Gracias por invitarme... La pasé muy bien," le dijo Rin en el pasillo del hotel, cuando ambos tenían que partir caminos a sus diferentes habitaciones.

"Al contrario, gracias a ti por acompañarnos," respondió Makoto con una sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que a Ran le agradó tenerte con nosotros también."

Rin rio amablemente. "Ella es un amor," halagó, moviendo el flequillo y depositando un beso en la frente de la chica. Fue incómodo, porque en el momento en que se separó quedó muy cerca de Makoto y sus ojos verdes que lo miraban con ternura. Rin lo miró de vuelta, curioso. Por más que quisiera negarlo, sentía interés por Makoto. No era como el fuego ardiente que consumía sus entrañas cuando pensaba en Haruka, pero tenía el presentimiento de que también podría enamorarse de Makoto si el tiempo y las circunstancias se lo permitían. Y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Quizá lo único que necesitaba como confirmación era un beso...

 _No_.

No podía permitírselo. No podía lastimar a Haru de esa forma.

"Buenas noches, Makoto," se despidió. Makoto enarcó las cejas levemente y aunque sonrió, su mirada se tornó algo triste.

"Buenas noches, Rin."

Rin se dio la media vuelta para abrir la puerta de su habitación con las manos temblorosas. Tenía que evitarlo, no podía dejar que ese sentimiento creciera en su pecho.

¿Por qué siempre se enamoraba de la persona incorrecta?

Estaba a punto de entrar, y escuchó que Makoto igual. Apretó los ojos y se maldijo internamente al rememorar su mirada triste.

_Lo siento, Haru._

Se volteó y dio unas cuantas zancadas para estampar un beso en la mejilla de Makoto. Y luego regresó a su habitación, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no había hecho nada malo.

Mientras tanto, Makoto se quedó pasmado, observando la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Rin y dirigiéndose una mano a la mejilla.

Era innegable la chispa que había surgido entre los dos.

* * *

Algo había pasado durante el concierto y eso era muy obvio, porque durante la semana siguiente Makoto y Rin convivían mucho más. Al principio Haru no le dio mucha importancia, pero comenzó a molestarle en una ocasión en que Makoto lo vio solo y se le acercó. Haru se sintió feliz, mas su buen humor desapareció cuando Makoto dijo:

"¡Haru! ¿Has visto a Rin?"

Para colmo, en la clase de artes Makoto se la pasó hablando de Rin y tarareando canciones de Taylor Swift.

Haru confrontó a Rin en la clase de Amakata. Le preguntó si le gustaba Makoto, pero Rin solo rio nerviosamente y negó todo. Cuando Haru insistió, Rin respondió al borde de la irritación que únicamente se habían vuelto más cercanos por el concierto, pero que estaba exagerando.

Haru quería creerle, pero la evidencia decía otra cosa.

Ese fin de semana, Kisumi daría una gran fiesta en su casa. Como todos sus amigos irían, Haru terminó cediendo. Rin, sabiendo que socializar no era su fuerte se ofreció a ir a su casa para llegar juntos.

Llegaron a la fiesta elegantemente tarde, como Rin describiría. La mayoría de la gente ya estaba ahí, incluyendo a sus amigos. La casa era grande y había un buen ambiente gracias a la música, luces y las bebidas. Rin hizo tragos para ambos y jaló a Haru a la pista de baile. Haru lo imitó incómodamente hasta que llegaron un par de chicos y los invitaron a jugar botella.

"¡Sí!" dijo Rin alegremente. Jaló a Haru consigo a otro rincón de la sala y se sentaron en círculo con los demás.

Las reglas eran simples: cada quien giraba la botella cuando fuese su turno, y tenían que besar a la persona a la que señalara. Haru se rehusó cuando supo aquello, pero Rin lo convenció de quedarse.

"Mira, ahí está Makoto," se rio quedamente en su oído. Los ojos de Haru destellaron cuando el castaño se acercó y preguntó qué hacían. Una chica le contestó y lo obligó a jugar.

"Tengo que ir al baño," le dijo Haru a Rin después de un par de turnos.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó el otro. "¿Seguro que no estás tratando de zafarte de esto?"

Haru puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, ahora. No, ya me metiste en esto y no quiero bailar."

"Está bien, ve."

Haru se marchó. "¡Tu turno, Rin!" vociferó uno de los chicos ahí presentes. Rin giró la botella y...

Se detuvo en Makoto.

De todas las personas, Makoto.

Se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Alguien chifló.

"¡Beso, beso!" profirió otro chico a risotadas, aplaudiendo.

"¡No!" gritó Rin a través de la música. Todos en el círculo lo miraron raro. Makoto parecía herido.

"¿Hay algún problema?" dijo una chica. "Pensé que eras..."

"No es eso," corrigió Rin. Sabía que era un estúpido juego, pero de todas formas se sentía como una traición hacia Haru.

"¿Entonces?" respondió otra chica. "Tachibana-kun, ¿tienes algún problema con esto?"

Makoto negó con la cabeza. "No, yo también soy gay."

Varias de las chicas suspiraron decepcionadas. Rin les echó un vistazo escéptico.

"¿Entonces?" reiteró otro chico. "Ni modo, Rin. Tú aceptaste jugar esto. Reglas son reglas."

Rin se mordió el labio. No tenía escapatoria.

"Ok," dijo.  _Será rápido_ , pensó. Haru ni siquiera tendría porqué enterarse. Terminaría antes de que él regresase.

Sin más preámbulo, se arrimó contra Makoto y lo besó.

Makoto devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, acariciando la melena de Rin e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de este. Rin jadeó y se olvidó de todo ante las sensaciones placenteras que lo invadían. Ya tenía un tiempo deseando besar a Makoto, y vaya que el muchacho era bueno en ello.

Estaban tan absortos que no se dieron cuenta del pelinegro que los observaba a la distancia, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón roto.

Se separaron cuando los demás comenzaron a aullarles entre risas que se buscaran un cuarto. Haru se perdió entre la gente bailando para que no lo vieran, fue por un trago y lo bebió de una vez. Repitió la acción dos veces más y luego se dejó llevar por la gente que bailaba. Pronto se mareó, y en una de esas se tropezó y casi cae al suelo de no ser porque alguien amortiguó su caída.

"Sous... Sousuke," articuló con dificultad al encontrarse con la mirada severa del chico. Y recordó que Rin estaba enamorado de él.

"¿Estás bien, Nanase?" preguntó Sousuke. Haru no era precisamente de su agrado, pero era una persona decente. Además, ese tipo era importante para Rin.

Haru se aferró a sus brazos, desesperado. Su cabeza daba vueltas y en lo único en que podía pensar era en el dolor que le causaba ver a Rin y Makoto besándose con pasión. Negó con la cabeza.

"B-bésame," dijo. No estaba pensando bien, solo sabía que quería que Rin sintiera ese mismo dolor en el pecho. "Rin... está con Makoto... ahora mismo. Bésame..."

Sousuke lo miraba incrédulo. Haru estaba muy ebrio y la forma en que arrastraba las palabras era prueba de eso.

Soltó una carcajada burlona.

"Estás borracho."

"Tú... también," rezongó Haru. Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento.

Sousuke no pudo negarlo. No estaba tan mal como Haru, pero también había bebido y estaba achispado.

Asintió cortante. "Un poco."

Haru tomó eso como una invitación. Se puso de puntas para besarlo, y aunque al principio Sousuke se quedó inmóvil, poco a poco cedió ante la interacción. Los besos subieron de tono rápidamente y de pronto ya no era suficiente con eso —necesitaban más del otro. Aunque solo fuera por una noche. Aunque fuera sexo sin ningún otro significado.

Rin y Makoto vieron cuando se separaron y caminaron tomados de las manos hacia el baño más cercano. Rin se quedó boquiabierto e indignado. ¡Y él que se había preocupado porque Haru no regresaba!

Enfurecido, se desquitó con Makoto, lanzándose a sus brazos y continuando lo que habían interrumpido.

* * *

Por primera vez en años, parecía que la amistad de Rin y Haru estaba en severo peligro. Se evitaban lo más que pudieran, y cuando no había otra opción más que convivir juntos se ignoraban o hablaban sólo si era estrictamente necesario. Se volvían ferozmente competitivos durante las prácticas de natación, pero no era la amistosa competitividad que antes los caracterizaba. Además, cuando practicaban relevos, sus tiempos estaban empeorando.

Lo más triste era la división que había surgido en el grupo. Rin ya no hablaba con Sousuke. Makoto, que antes solía juntarse mucho con Haru, ahora la pasaba con Rin. Y a Haru le dolía que podía leer el amor en su mirada esmeralda.

Makoto pudo haber sido suyo, pero Rin se lo había arrebatado.

Nagisa y Rei, por su parte, trataban de mantenerse neutrales.

Pasaron así una semana, y Nagisa llegó a su límite. Una tarde, mientras trataba de estudiar con Rei, dijo que tenían que hacer algo para volver a reunir a sus amigos.

"¿Pero qué?" le preguntó Rei. "Haruka-senpai y Rin-senpai son muy orgullosos. Es difícil que accedan a disculparse."

"Por eso, Rei-chan, tenemos que intervenir. ¿Se te ocurre algo?"

Rei lo pensó por un momento. "Hmm... Quizá si los reunimos en algún lugar..."

"¡Rei-chan!" gritó Nagisa, causando que el aludido diera un respingo. "¡Eres un genio! Podemos decirles que nos reuniremos en mi casa antes de la práctica, los encerramos en un cuarto ¡y no dejamos que salgan hasta que se hayan disculpado!"

"Nagisa-kun... No suena mal, pero si Haruka-senpai sabe que Rin-senpai vendrá a tu casa no querrá venir, y viceversa."

"Por eso," la mirada maligna de Nagisa cuando hacía planes a veces le daba escalofríos; "tú le dirás a Rin-chan y yo a Haru-chan. No les diremos que vendrá el otro, ¡y cuando lleguen no tendrán otra opción!"

"¿Y si llegan al mismo tiempo?"

"Hmm..." Nagisa se detuvo a pensar un momento. "¡Ya sé! Citaremos a uno de ellos un poco más temprano. Que sea Rin-chan, él siempre es puntual."

Rei asintió una vez. "Espero que esto funcione," expresó. No soportaba ver a sus amigos así.

Pusieron el plan en marcha al siguiente día. Rei citó a Rin con el pretexto de que Nagisa y él necesitaban ayuda con su inglés. Nagisa solo tuvo que decirle a Haru que ese día habría caballa en su casa y listo.

El plan salió sin ningún problema. Rin llegó a la hora, Rei le dijo que subieran al cuarto de Nagisa mientras este preparaba unos bocadillos y lo distrajo por un rato. Quince minutos después apareció Haru con Sakura —le tocaba cuidarlo ese día— y Nagisa lo llevó a su habitación.

"¿Huh?" Haru frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"¡¿Eh?!" espetó Rin. "¡Yo llegué primero! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!"

"Nagisa me invitó. Me dijo que habría caballa."

"Pues a mí me invitó Rei. Me pidió que los ayudara con su inglés."

Ambos chicos fulminaron a Rei y a Nagisa con la mirada.

"¿Qué significa esto?" exigió Rin.

"No nos gusta verlos peleados, así que no los dejaremos salir hasta que resuelvan sus problemas," Nagisa sentenció firmemente. Rei asintió y antes de que el otro dúo pudiera quejarse, salieron de la habitación y los encerraron con seguro. Rin golpeó la puerta, furioso.

"¡Hey! ¡Déjenme salir!" gritó a todo pulmón, forcejeando con el picaporte. Después de un par de intentos, gruñó frustrado. "¡Es tu culpa!" le gritó a Haru.

Haru apretó los puños. "¿Mi culpa? Estamos aquí porque tú eres un egoísta."

"¿Egoísta, yo? Tú—"

"¡Sí, tú!" recriminó Haru. Era tan extraño verlo perder la calma que Rin se quedó paralizado por un momento. "Te dije que me gustaba Makoto, ¡y aun así te metiste con él!"

"¡No fue a propósito!" argumentó Rin. "¡Además, tú te metiste con Sousuke!"

"¡No es lo mismo!" dijo Haru. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. No le gustaba discutir con Rin, pero estaba demasiado molesto. "¡Tú siempre haces lo que tú quieres! Cuando éramos niños te molestaste cuando te gané en natación y te desapareciste a Australia, ¡¿siquiera te detuviste a pensar cómo me sentí  _yo_  con eso?! ¡Dejé de nadar, Rin! Y ahora, cuando te digo que por primera vez en la vida siento  _algo_  por alguien tú te atraviesas, ¡sabiendo que puedes tener a cualquier otro que tú quieras!"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" rezongó Rin. "¡Y no es mi culpa que hayas dejado de nadar, ni que Makoto no tenga interés en ti!" Un destello de dolor cruzó los ojos de Haru. Rin sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero no podía parar. Todo ese dolor que había acumulado a lo largo de los años por estar enamorado de Haru y no ser correspondido al fin salía a la superficie. "Makoto me quiere a mí, y creo que yo también lo quiero. No tienes idea de lo que me estuve conteniendo por ti, ¿pero sabes algo? ¡Ya no me importa! ¡Makoto es mejor para mí, tú eres un egoísta al que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás!"

"Me largo de aquí," dijo Haru. Se acercó a Rin y colocó a Sakura en sus manos.

"¿Ah sí? ¡¿Y cómo piensas salir?! ¡La puerta está cerrada!"

"Vete a la mierda, Rin," dijo Haru en voz grave, contenida, molesta. Abrió la ventana y se sostuvo de la enredadera para bajar, pero antes...

"¡Espera!" gritó Rin. "¡¿Y las prácticas de natación?! ¡¿Y Sakura?! ¡¿Nos vas a dejar solos?!"

Haru no respondió. Llegó al suelo sin problemas, como si fuera un gato; y le dio la espalda a Rin para marcharse. Ni siquiera le importaba reprobar o que el club de natación volviera a separarse. Solo quería encerrarse en su casa y preguntarse por qué, ¿por qué dolía tanto separarse de Rin?

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esa manera?

_Por favor, Rin, persígueme. No me dejes ir. Demuéstrame que te importo._

Al ver a Haru irse, Rin sintió como si se estuviera ahogando. Era una gran opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar. ¡Haru lo estaba dejando! Lo estaba dejando para siempre, a la deriva, ya no sería más su rival, su amigo,  _el padre de su 'hijo'_...

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la historia de Van Gogh y la pintura amarilla? Cierta o no, dice que el celebérrimo pintor solía comerse las pinturas, especialmente la amarilla, porque pensaba que eso lo haría feliz.

Era exactamente lo mismo que Rin pensó al mirar el huevo.

La mayoría de la gente pensaría que es algo estúpido. Pero no era así. Van Gogh pensaba que si llenaba su interior de colores eso le devolvería su felicidad. Para Rin, su felicidad era estar con Haru. Y ahora que Haru se iba, tenía que aferrarse a él de alguna forma.

El huevo era su bebé, como Haru alguna vez lo había llamado. El huevo era el producto de su felicidad, era lo único que Haru dejaba como prueba de la relación que sostenían. Tal vez Haru ya no quería a Rin, pero tenía que quedarse por Sakura, ¿no?

Hiperventilando, Rin le gritó.

"¡Haru! ¡No puedes dejarnos solos! ¡No puedes irte y dejar a Sakura!" Haru se detuvo al oírlo, pero no volteó. Rin tenía que alcanzarlo, tenía que llamar su atención. "¡No te vayas! Por favor, ¡no...!"

Desesperado y con Sakura en las manos, Rin intentó imitar los movimientos de Haru al salir por la ventana, pero estaba tan atrapado en la tormenta que crecía en su interior que dio un paso en falso y perdió el equilibrio.

Haru frunció el ceño, irritado. Rin actuaba como un loco y eso le molestaba. Volteó para decírselo, para reclamarle que se fuera y lo dejara en paz, pero en ese momento...

Sakura salió volando y se estrelló contra el pavimento. Un grito desgarró la garganta de Rin y Haru observó el justo momento en el que cayó al suelo bruscamente.

"¡RIN!" exclamó. Corrió hacia él. Nagisa y Rei salieron por la puerta principal al oír el tremendo escándalo.

Haru se hincó cerca de Rin. Por más que quisiera tocarlo, evitó hacerlo. Sabía que eso podía empeorar las cosas.

El accidente no había sido como esos de las películas, donde el personaje terminaba dañado pero seguía viéndose tan hermoso como siempre. Cortadas, moretones y sangre afeaban el rostro de Rin. Uno de sus brazos estaba doblado en un ángulo extraños, y aunque Haru sabía que Rin era flexible, estaba seguro de que eso era posible sin romper algún hueso. Sus ojos estaban semi-abiertos, pero Haru no estaba seguro de que pudiesen mirar.

"¡Llamen a una ambulancia!" Haru ordenó a sus amigos, que estaban en el mismo estado alterado que él. Rei, intentando calmarse, sacó su celular y obedeció.

Haru volvió a mirar a Rin y una, dos, tres gotas cayeron de sus ojos.

"Rin," murmuró con voz débil y suplicante. "Rin, por favor resiste..."

Un charco de sangre crecía alrededor de la cabeza de Rin. Su amistad estaba quebrada, su bebé estaba roto y sus corazones también.

Y todo por un estúpido proyecto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si pensaron que había drama en el capítulo pasado, es porque aún no leen este XD  
> Oh bueno. Les advierto que hay un trío! Es la primera vez que escribo algo así y me voy a ir al infierno, pero ya qué. Espero les guste!

Coma.

La coma se usa para separar oraciones e indica una pausa corta. Sin embargo, el tiempo es relativo. ¿Qué es corto? ¿Qué es largo?

Unas horas sin Rin son soportables, un día sin él es largo. Entonces, ¿por qué usaban ese nombre los doctores? Si no podían saber cuándo iba a despertar, ¿por qué no mejor llamarle 'puntos suspensivos', o algo así? Al menos así a Haru le quedaría claro que Rin estaba en una pausa indefinida...

Habían pasado ya tres semanas. Tres semanas desde que Rin había ingresado en el hospital y los días pintaban más o menos igual de grises sin él.

Desgraciadamente, Haru y compañía aún tenían que ir a la escuela a pesar de sentirse terriblemente culpables. Pero apenas terminaba el horario escolar iban al hospital a visitarlo. Sin embargo Haruka, Sousuke y Makoto eran los únicos que se pasaban ahí la tarde entera. Nagisa y Rei se marchaban después de unas horas. La madre de Rin y Gou pasaban ahí prácticamente todo el día. La joven misteriosamente ya estaba ahí incluso antes de que los muchachos llegaran y se quedaba hasta más tarde.

Frecuentemente, Haru sentía el deseo de entrar al cuarto donde Rin estaba y recostarse a su lado. Era un deseo extraño y lo sabía, pero por alguna razón la imagen cruzaba sus pensamientos más de una vez al día.

Pero nunca lo hacía. De hecho, pasaba poco tiempo dentro del cuarto de Rin considerando las horas que se pasaba en el hospital. A decir verdad, lo hacía sentir incómodo. No le gustaba verlo así.

Gou y su madre eran las que más tiempo pasaban con el pelirrojo; cuidándole, hablándole y tratando de hacerlo sentir lo más parecido a casa para que cuando despertara —porque iba a despertar, tenía que hacerlo— no sintiera un impacto tan grande.

Sousuke era el único que se atrevía a entrar con todo y la familia de Rin ahí. Algunas veces inclusive lograba convencerlas de que se tomaran un descanso, y ocasionalmente Haru logró ver a Gou llorando en su pecho mientras este la consolaba.

Por lo regular, Haru y Makoto no entraban a la habitación de Rin sin el otro. La ausencia del pelirrojo los había unido de nuevo, aunque Haru no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos por Makoto.

Ya no sentía nada.

Los días eran un inmenso vacío que se extendía sin fin. Inclusive nadar había perdido su significado. El único sentimiento que Haru podía distinguir entre toda esa masa gris era la culpabilidad, y vaya que lo detestaba.

Cuando pasaban tiempo con Rin cada uno se sentaba en un lado opuesto. Makoto era el que siempre empezaba a hablar:

"Hola, Rin. Somos Haru y yo. Venimos a verte. Iwatobi es raro sin ti, así que por favor regresa pronto. ¿Verdad, Haru?"

El saludo nunca variaba mucho. Haru sabía que Makoto lo hacía para facilitarle expresarse. Era increíble lo mucho que estaba en sintonía con Haru.

Por supuesto, Haru no desaprovechaba la oportunidad. Asentía y luego le hablaba un poco a Rin acerca de su día, aunque nunca tenía mucho que decir. Cuando terminaba, Makoto retomaba la palabra. A veces llevaba consigo libros de cuentos que le leía a Rin. Y mientras lo hacía, Haru divagaba entre las historias de policías y tritones, sultanes y forasteros, entre otras cosas y observaba a Rin minuciosamente. No había cambio en su semblante pacífico, sus ojos no se abrían.

Ocasionalmente, Haru tomaba su mano solo para recordar que Rin seguía vivo. Solo era una pausa, tenía que recordarse. Cuando hacía esto podía sentir que Makoto lo ojeaba con recelo, mas Haru nunca despegaba sus ojos de Rin.

Maldito Rin. Él había sido quien se golpeó la cabeza en el club de natación Iwatobi al correr cerca de la piscina por tratar de retar a Haru cuando eran niños. Vaya susto que les había metido ese día, cuando se llevó la mano a la nuca y la mostró ensangrentada. Por suerte no había sido nada grave, pero Haru no podía dejar de pensar en aquella ocasión.

_Rin estúpido. Si sabías que tu cabeza es frágil, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

Cuando pasaban esas cosas era cuando Haru se daba cuenta de lo querido que era Rin. Ese día en el club de natación lo habían llenado de dulces después de atenderlo. Y ahora su cuarto estaba lleno de flores, cartas y globos coloridos de todos sus amigos. Había un par de bocinas que Nagisa y Rei usaban para poner las canciones favoritas de Rin en volumen quedo, puesto que habían escuchado que la música era buena para los pacientes en coma. Y aunque los únicos que estaban ahí diario eran su familia y amigos más cercanos, no eran los únicos que habían visitado a Rin. A menudo Haru se topaba con una cara diferente de la escuela, como los hermanos Mikoshiba, Ai, Kisumi, etcétera.

El día en que Rin cumplió el mes en el hospital fue cuando Haru decidió que no volvería a menos que Rin despertara. Acababa de regresar del hospital y, superando sus miedos y culpabilidad habitual, decidió investigar un poco más acerca del coma. Abrió un artículo médico que parecía interesante, pero una de las primeras oraciones en él hizo que se arrepintiera.

En el primer párrafo se explicaba brevemente qué era el estado de coma. Y luego decía:

_"...cuanto más se prolongue el estado comatoso, más improbable es el despertar."_

Rin llevaba así un mes.

Un mes. ¿Qué era un mes? ¿Era poco, era mucho?

Tal vez debió acercarse más al doctor cuando hablaba del estado de Rin con su familia. Quizá debió acercarse más a Gou y preguntarle...

Turbado y lleno de emociones que lo descontrolaban y con las que no sabía cómo lidiar, apagó la computadora de golpe y salió a correr.

Necesitaba nadar. Nadar lo liberaba.

* * *

"Haru," dijo Makoto al siguiente día, durante la clase de artes. Haru levantó su cabeza del restirador —estaba cansado. Sus músculos dolían por nadar y desvelarse. "¿Por qué no fuiste al hospital ayer?"

Haru únicamente desvió la mirada. Makoto lucía herido.

El castaño carraspeó, incómodo.

"Rin despertó."

Haru se despabiló al momento. "¿Qué?" inquirió sin aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos. Faltaba solo un día, ¡y Rin despertaba!

Makoto se encogió de hombros. "Sí, bueno, abrió los ojos un rato," rio con nerviosismo. "Uno pensaría que las cosas pasan como en la tele, que un enfermo se despierta y ya. Pero el doctor nos explicó que no. Al parecer van recobrando la consciencia poco a poco, y fue lo que le pasó a Rin."

"O sea que..."

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Makoto estaba llena de esperanza.

"Rin estará de vuelta con nosotros en unos cuantos días."

* * *

En efecto, dos semanas fue el tiempo que le tomó. Haru no se atrevió a faltar más, no cuando había la posibilidad de que Rin recobrara la consciencia por completo. Los primeros días Rin solo abría los ojos por ratos que se iban prolongando un poco más cada vez. Un día, Gou salió eufórica del cuarto de su hermano y se echó a llorar en los brazos de Sousuke, sollozando alegremente algo acerca de que Rin había hablado.

Despertó paulatinamente, como si de un trance se tratara. Cada vez se quedaba despierto por plazos más largos y ya podía responder a ciertas preguntas básicas que demostraban que su memoria no estaba del todo perdida. Reconocía a su madre y a Gou, reconoció a Haru, Sousuke, Nagisa, Rei y Makoto con facilidad. Se cansaba rápidamente, pero pronto pudo mantener conversaciones. Hasta que por fin, la fecha en que sería dado de alta estaba confirmada.

La noche antes de que eso sucediera fue cuando Haru habló con él a solas por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. Casi todos se habían ido temprano debido a que estaban en época de exámenes, pero a Haru no le importó. Caminó a su cuarto y lo vio a través del vidrio: Rin hablaba animadamente con su madre y Gou. Al parecer sintió su mirada, porque volteó y le dedicó la sonrisa más tierna que Haru había visto jamás y le hizo señas para que entrara. Lo hizo en automático, con el corazón latiendo salvajemente en su pecho. Ignoró el semblante severo de la señora Matsuoka y se aproximó al pelirrojo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y cuya sonrisa no se esfumaba. Haru realmente se preguntaba si Rin recordaba lo enojados que estaban antes del accidente.

"Haru," murmuró Rin, extendiendo los brazos como un niño. Haru parpadeó, confundido, pero lo abrazó. Rin lo apretujó hasta sacarle un quejido.

"Rin."

"Lo siento," lo soltó. "Es que hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, ¿no?"

Haru pasó saliva. "Un mes y dos semanas." No es que estuviera contando o algo así.

La madre de Rin se aclaró la garganta para recordarles que Gou y ella seguían ahí. Rin se rascó la nuca.

"Mamá, Gou, ¿me podrían dejar un rato a solas con Haru? Quiero hablar con él."

La señora Matsuoka le clavó los ojos a Haru con una expresión amenazadora. Todavía consideraba a Nagisa, Rei y él como culpables del accidente; pero tampoco podía negarse a consentir a su hijo recién recuperado.

"Está bien, Rin," se acercó para darle un beso en la frente. "Llama si necesitas algo."

"Sí, sí, no te preocupes."

Gou corrió y le dio un abrazo rápido. "Estoy tan feliz por tenerte de vuelta, hermano," susurró con voz entrecortada. Rin le devolvió el abrazo.

"Hablamos luego, ¿sí, hermanita?"

Haru nunca lo había escuchado ser tan cariñoso con Gou. No porque no la quisiera, sino por que tendía a avergonzarse con facilidad. Sin embargo, las tragedias unían más a las personas.

Gou asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió a Haru antes de salir detrás de su madre. Al menos ella entendía que todo había sido un accidente.

Una vez solos, Haru se sentó junto a la cama de Rin.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Rin se encogió de hombros.

"He estado mejor, supongo."

Hubo una pausa. Haru jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

"Haru," Rin llamó su atención. Cuando el aludido levantó la vista, el semblante de Rin era ligeramente sombrío. "¿Qué pasó?"

A Haru se le fue el aliento. "¿No te acuerdas?"

Rin se llevó la mano a la cabeza. "Más o menos. La verdad solo me acuerdo que estábamos en casa de Nagisa."

Haru suspiró. "Nagisa y Rei nos encerraron en su cuarto. Trataste de salir por la ventana, te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza."

"...Eso explica."

Haru asintió. La duda de si Rin recordaba su pelea lo estaba matando.

"Rin, ¿te acuerdas que tú y yo—?"

"Estábamos peleados. Lo sé, pero no recuerdo por qué."

Haru enarcó las cejas con algo de incredulidad. "¿En serio?"

Aquella pregunta molestó a Rin.

"Sí, en serio," respondió cortante. "¿Por qué mentiría? Estuve un jodido mes en coma."

"Tienes razón. Lo siento." Haru había sido insensible.

Rin respiró profundamente. "No, perdóname. Es que todo es tan raro y tan desesperante, siento que perdí mucho tiempo y me asusta porque hay huecos en mi memoria y me dijeron que tal vez tenga que re-aprender algunas cosas e ir a rehabilitación..."

"Vas a estar bien," lo consoló Haru, tomando su mano y dándole un apretón. Rin se quedó pasmado. "Eres Matsuoka Rin."

Rin apretó su mano de vuelta.

"Haru," exhaló sobrecogido. Sus labios temblaron y asintió, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Desde que había despertado, sus emociones eran más difíciles de controlar.

Haru lo reconfortó, acariciando su mano en silencio. Cuando Rin se calmó, trajo el tema de vuelta.

"Haru, por favor. Quiero saber por qué nos peleamos."

Haru torció los labios. No le gustaba recordarlo, mas Rin tenía derecho a saber.

"Por Makoto."

"¿...Eh?" dijo Rin sin entender. Haru lo miró a los ojos y soltó su mano, sintiéndose indigno.

"No sé qué recuerdas y qué no, pero a mí me gustaba Makoto," ¿Gustaba? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto algo pasado?; "Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, y luego tú fuiste a un concierto con él y se empezaron a juntar más desde esa vez." Haru hizo una pausa, debatiéndose entre contar lo de la fiesta de Kisumi. Prefirió omitirlo, era innecesario y vergonzoso. "Ese día en casa de Nagisa confesaste que te gustaba Makoto, me enfurecí y me salí por la ventana. Tú intentaste seguirme, pero tenías a Sakura en mano y estabas distraído y te caíste. Eso fue lo que pasó."

"Oh."

"Sí."

"¿Y qué pasó con Sakura? Era nuestro proyecto, ¿no?"

Haru asintió. "Se rompió. Reprobamos, pero Amakata-sensei nos lo recompensará con trabajos extras debido a las circunstancias..."

"Ya veo," dijo Rin, meditativo. Miró a Haru con seriedad. "¿Sabes, Haru? No me importa nada de lo que pasó. No me importa si nos peleamos, o si voy a reprobar, o quién se queda con Makoto. Lo único que quiero es recuperar el tiempo perdido."

"Rin," dijo Haru.

Rin siguió. "No me interesan más esas estupideces del amor. Por ahora solo quiero salir adelante."

Haru se quedó callado.

* * *

Rin fue dado de alta, pero no regresó a la escuela. El lugar de las visitas cambió del hospital a su casa.

Una noche después de estar un rato con Nagisa y Rei, les pidió que llamaran a Sousuke antes de que se fueran. Extrañamente no había hablado con él, a pesar de que era uno de los que se quedaban más tiempo. Pero al fin estaba ahí, a solas con Rin después de mucho tiempo. Había tensión en la atmósfera. Rin miraba distraídamente por la ventana y se escuchaba el tic tac de un reloj pegado en la pared.

"¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?" preguntó Sousuke con severidad. Rin volteó a verle, serio.

"Primero que nada, sé que estaba enojado contigo antes de lo del accidente. Sé que te dejé de hablar, pero no sé por qué. Como sea, estoy dispuesto a dejarlo pasar si me dices que no fue algo importante, porque confío en ti."

Sousuke se tensó. ¡Qué oportuna y maravillosa coincidencia, que Rin no recordara lo que pasó en la fiesta de Kisumi! Pero, ¿era su deber como amigo decirle?

Rin lo escrutó mientras meditaba. Sousuke recordó la ocasión con Haru. En verdad no había significado nada para ninguno de los dos. Y Rin no estaba preguntando qué había pasado, sino si había tenido importancia. No valía la pena hacerlo enojar después de todo por lo que había pasado.

"No lo fue," concluyó Sousuke, sincero.

Rin asintió.

"Okay," aceptó. Luego torció los labios. "Me voy a ir a Australia en una semana, pero no puedes decirle a nadie todavía. Mañana le diré a Nagisa y a Rei, y hasta el final a Haru y a Makoto."

Sousuke enarcó las cejas.

"¿Por qué te vas?"

"Comenzaré mi rehabilitación allá, y cuando termine volveré con mi viejo entrenador de natación para seguir mi sueño. Ni siquiera importa que no termine el último año de Preparatoria. No puedo perder más tiempo. Mamá no quería dejarme ir, pero la convencí."

"Okay," respondió Sousuke. No tenía nada más que decir. Comprendía que para un romántico como Rin su sueño era lo más importante y no había nada que pudiese hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Rin añadió una última cosa.

"...Y necesito que cuides a Gou cuando me vaya."

A Sousuke casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. "¿De qué—?"

"Puede que haya estado en coma, pero no soy un tonto. Sé que están muy juntos últimamente," lo interrumpió. Sousuke abrió la boca para justificarse, pero Rin no se lo permitió. "Está bien, confío en ti. Pero si se te ocurre lastimarla, te juro que tomaré el primer vuelo y—"

"Está bien, Rin. Jamás la lastimaría," ahora fue él el que le impidió terminar. "La quiero demasiado como para hacerle algo así."

"Más te vale," amenazó Rin. No obstante, dejó asomar una sonrisa y extendió los brazos. "Gracias, Sousuke."

Sousuke sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Estaba feliz de que su amistad fuera restaurada.

* * *

Rin fue a la escuela al siguiente día, pero solo de visita. Conocidos, amigos no tan cercanos y maestros se acercaron a saludarlo y desearle su pronta recuperación.

A pesar de que Makoto, Haru y los demás se mantuvieron a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo, apenas y hablaron con él. El sociable Rin estuvo rodeado de personas todo el día, a excepción del descanso cuando pidió un rato a solas con Rei y Nagisa. Y cuando terminó la jornada de clases y la mayoría de los estudiantes se fueron, pidió lo mismo pero con Makoto y Haru; y fueron al patio a hablar.

"Me iré a Australia la próxima semana."

El viento agitó las ramas del árbol de Sakura frente a ellos. Makoto y Haru miraron a Rin.

"¡¿Eh?!" exclamaron al unísono. Intercambiaron vistazos y luego volvieron a fijarse en Rin. "¿Por qué?"

Rin suspiró. Honestamente, le dolía pensar en irse y dejar todo atrás, pero estaba seguro de que era lo mejor para él y para su sueño.

"Pasó mucho tiempo, ¿no creen? Un mes," sentenció, refiriéndose al tiempo que había estado en coma. "Tiempo que perdí y necesito recuperar. ¡Sin duda quiero convertirme en un nadador olímpico!"

"Oh," expresó Makoto. Normalmente sonreiría, pero ahora no podía ni siquiera fingirlo. Llevaba poco tiempo viviendo en Iwatobi, pero ya se había encariñado bastante con todos. Y Rin...

Rin se había convertido en el chico de sus sueños. Sensible, cariñoso e independiente...

Rin rio sin alegría, mirándolos con cierta compasión. "No pongan esas caras. Vendré pronto, lo prometo."

"Te vamos a extrañar," dijo Makoto con sinceridad. "Pero te apoyamos. ¿Verdad, Haru?"

Haru apretó la mandíbula y los puños. Estaba molesto. Si Rin quería irse y dejarlos atrás como si no fueran importantes, ¡que lo hiciera! Pero que no pensara que Haru volvería a preocuparse por él. Y también Makoto, ¿qué rayos tenía en la cabeza? Si tanto quería seguirle la corriente a Rin era su problema, pero que no lo metiera a él en esas cosas.

"Como sea," rezongó Haru, rogando porque sonara lo más imparcial posible.

Rin lo miró con una pizca de remordimiento.

"Haru..."

"Como sea," repitió Haru, mirándolo fijamente. "De todas maneras vas a hacerlo, ¿no? Es lo que siempre has querido."

Rin parpadeó, incrédulo. Desvió la mirada al árbol de Sakura y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

"Sí, lo haré. Solo quería que supieran."

Haru asintió cortante. Rin apretó los labios y Haru notó que estaba luchando por mantener la compostura. Se preguntó si había sido demasiado insolente o rudo, mas algo le decía que no era eso. Era casi como si Rin hubiese esperado otra respuesta de su parte.

Sin decir nada, los tres se quedaron contemplando el árbol de Sakura mientras pensaban en el futuro.

* * *

El día en que Rin se fue era soleado y Haru maldijo para sí porque eso significaba que el avión no se retrasaría.

Seguía molesto. Y lo peor de todo es que no entendía la razón. Rin tenía derecho a hacer su vida, y Haru debería estar feliz de que estuviese luchando por salir adelante después del accidente, ¿no?

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que se quedaba atrás?

"Haru," a Rin se le iluminó el rostro cuando llegó. Haru era el único que faltaba de sus amigos y por un momento pensó que no llegaría.

"Rin." De pronto, Haru se vio rodeado por los brazos del susodicho.

"Gracias por venir," dijo Rin con la voz entrecortada. Se separaron, Haru lo miraba atónito. Rin le sonrió. Sabía que Haru estaba resentido porque se iba, mas no gastaría el tiempo que les quedaba poniéndose de mal humor. Quería llevarse los mejores recuerdos de todos.

"De nada," respondió Haru. Se integró al grupo donde la conversación superflua surgía sin complicaciones; hasta que mencionaron el vuelo de Rin por los altavoces y las despedidas comenzaron en un intercambio de lágrimas, palabras significativas y abrazos.

Haru fue el último. En el momento en que Rin y él se miraron, Rin con el rostro lloroso de las demás despedidas; los sentimientos negativos desaparecieron del corazón de Haru y fueron reemplazados por una abrumadora nostalgia. Abrazó a Rin con todas sus fuerzas y apretó los ojos, respirando su aroma. Fue cuando comprendió que iba a extrañarlo como loco. Rin había sido su mejor amigo por tantos años y seguiría siendo muy preciado para él sin importar todo lo que pasara entre ellos.

Intentó no llorar, pero no pudo contenerse. No fue un llanto desgarrador o demasiado llamativo, sino más bien silencioso pero de igual forma lleno de sentimientos que le costaba externar. No intercambiaron palabras, todo ya estaba dicho. Ambos deseaban lo mejor para el otro. Deseaban su mutua felicidad.

Cuando se separaron, Haru sintió un vacío en su pecho. Rin se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió por última vez, sin alegría.

Y se fue.

* * *

El tiempo pasó. El semestre en Iwatobi terminó y Sousuke, Haru y Makoto celebraron su fiesta de graduación con los demás muchachos de su generación. Makoto y Haru se habían vuelto muy cercanos desde la ausencia de Rin, como si fuese una manera de compensar su ausencia. No había momento en que no se les viera juntos.

Y esa noche no era la excepción. Después de la fiesta, se quedaron a dormir en casa de Haru. Y quizá era por el alcohol o por la nostalgia de un ciclo que terminaba, pero Haru no había dejado de pensar en Rin en todo el día.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

¿Pensaría en Haru tan seguido como él pensaba en Rin?

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Makoto preguntó:

"Haru. De vez en cuando, ¿piensas en Rin?"

Haru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. A veces se sorprendía de lo mucho que Makoto podía leerlo.

Asintió.

Makoto sonrió, empático.

"Ya veo. Yo también lo hago," confesó. "Me pregunto cómo será la rehabilitación... Nunca supe cómo se cayó de la ventana de Nagisa."

Haru suspiró. Odiaba recordarlo, pero Makoto no lo dejaría ir hasta saberlo.

"Fue porque él y yo discutimos, se distrajo y se cayó."

"Oh. Lo siento," se disculpó por traerle malos recuerdos. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, curioso. "¿Y por qué discutían?" insistió.

"Ambos estábamos enamorados de ti en ese entonces," admitió Haru sin vergüenza. Makoto lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Haru también?"

El aludido desvió la mirada.

"...Sí."

Makoto volteó con las mejillas sonrosadas.

"Pero yo pensé que no te gustaba, porque la vez que intenté besarte—"

"Tenía miedo," confesó Haru, recordando la ocasión. Parecía como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello.

"Haru..." murmuró Makoto con ojos brillantes. Haru se encontró con su mirada; y de nuevo Makoto sintió ese impulso de valentía como aquella noche, se acercó a Haru y...

Haru volteó la cabeza, esquivando el beso de la misma manera que había hecho hace unos meses.

Makoto retrocedió. Se hizo un ovillo y ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas, avergonzado.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Haru sin verlo. No entendía por qué lo hacía, si Makoto era tan bueno con él y era evidente que existía química entre ellos. Pero algo faltaba...

"No, perdóname tú a mí. No debí asumir que las cosas siguen siendo iguales desde ese entonces..." asomó el rostro, herido. "O que no te arrepentirías de besarme otra vez."

Aquellas palabras encendieron un impulso en Haruka. Arrepentirse. ¿Por qué siempre se arrepentía? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Rin? Rin ya no estaba, y Makoto no merecía que lo lastimaran así.

No se arrepentiría más. Rin había seguido adelante y él también debía hacerlo.

Se arrimó a Makoto para demostrarle que no estaba arrepentido de besarle, y puso en práctica las lecciones que Rin le había dado hace un tiempo.

* * *

Comenzaron a salir después de esa noche. Sus amigos lo aceptaron con naturalidad, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Como si fuese tan obvio como Rei y Nagisa o Gou y Sousuke.

Y hablando de Sousuke...

Él fue el único que no pareció feliz cuando Makoto anunció la noticia. Tanto que una tarde cuando Haru llegó a su casa, estaba en la entrada esperando por él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" inquirió.

"¿Por qué estás saliendo con Makoto?" fue lo primero que dijo Sousuke. Haru puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró. Intentó acercarse a la puerta, pero Sousuke bloqueó su camino.

"¿Te importa? Quiero entrar a mi casa."

"¿Por qué?" insistió Sousuke.

"No es de tu incumbencia—"

"¡Sí lo es!" estalló, causando que Haru pegara un respingo. "¡¿Por qué nunca consideras los sentimientos de Rin?! ¡Solo piensas en ti!"

"¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!" recriminó Haru, alzando la voz como pocas veces lo hacía. No necesitaba esto. Sousuke nunca le había agradado mucho, y si las cosas se ponían feas Haru no dudaría en defenderse. Pero Sousuke se calmó en el momento en que notó la reacción de Haru.

"¿En verdad no sabes?" inquirió. Haru negó con la cabeza, exasperado.

Sousuke soltó una risotada al comprobar que Haru en verdad no tenía idea.

"No puedo creerlo. ¡Rin está enamorado de ti!"

"¿Qué?" respondió Haru de inmediato. Su corazón se aceleró y le fue imposible no recordar lo que Rin había dicho cuando Haru le preguntó acerca de la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

_Él es... muy raro. Es callado y la gente no se le acerca mucho por la misma razón, pero... en realidad es porque no lo conocen bien. Es muy guapo, ¿sabes? Podría conseguir a quien quisiera si así lo deseara._

Aflojó los puños y jadeó. Ahora entendía. Rin no había estado hablando de Sousuke, ¡sino de él!

"Siempre lo ha estado. Desde que éramos pequeños," agregó Sousuke para rematar. "Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta porque era tan obvio que todos lo sabían, pero creo que me equivoqué."

_Lo que más me gusta de él son sus ojos, claros como el agua..._

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Los sonrojos, las miradas, las insinuaciones de Rin.

A Haru se le escapó el aire.

"No puede ser."

"Siempre te menciona o pregunta por ti cada vez que hablamos. A pesar de la distancia, sus sentimientos no han cambiado," continuó Sousuke. "Pronto vendrá, y cuando se entere de Makoto y tú—"

Haru dejó de escuchar en el momento en que supo que Rin regresaría.

"¿Vendrá?" interrumpió. Sousuke frunció el ceño.

"¿No te ha dicho?"

Haru negó con la cabeza, sintiendo una punzada de dolor.

Sousuke se golpeó la frente con la palma de su enorme mano.

"Soy un idiota. Nanase, por favor no le digas que yo te dije."

Las manos de Haru temblaban. ¡Rin regresaría! Regresaría, ¡y no le había dicho nada!

Ahora más que nunca, tenía que verlo. Tenía que confirmar si lo que Sousuke decía era verdadero. Pero si Rin no quería verlo...

Solo quedaba una forma.

"No lo haré, si me dices cuándo."

* * *

Al final, Sousuke no quiso decirle. Si Rin no le había dicho era por una razón, y ya había hablado más de lo que debía.

Pero el destino es poderoso, y una semana después Haru se encontró con Rin por accidente. Iba camino a casa, meditando en sus cosas cuando se detuvo en la vía de tren. Levantó la mirada sin prestar mucha atención y fue cuando notó al joven pelirrojo sumido en sus pensamientos en frente de él.

Parecía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Desde la confesión de Sousuke, había sido imposible para Haru dejar de pensar en Rin. Inclusive Makoto había notado su cambio de humor y le había preguntado varias veces sin éxito alguno. Haru se sentía culpable porque notaba que cada vez se separaban más y más y que aunque su relación había comenzado bien, no era suficiente. Y si seguían así, el corazón de Makoto pronto terminaría roto.

Pero en ese momento, lo único que importaba era que tenía a Rin en frente. Se veía triste y Haru se preguntó por qué. Incapaz de contener la agitación que lo invadía, resolló.

"Rin."

Rin lo escuchó. Levantó la vista y palideció al reconocerlo.

"Haru."

El tren pasó en ese momento, impidiendo la comunicación. Impaciente, Haru se movió en su lugar, rogando porque Rin no hubiese escapado para cuando el tren terminara de pasar.

No fue así.

Rin permanecía ahí, ya controlado después de la primera impresión. Ahora que ya no había obstáculos entre ellos, Haru cruzó la vía para encontrarse con él.

"Regresaste," dijo ansioso.

"Sí."

Era extraño. Haru nunca se había sentido así, tan... confundido. Por una parte, estaba feliz de ver a Rin; pero por otra seguía un poco resentido de que no hubiese querido decirle.

"Pudiste haberme llamado," se quejó levemente, desviando la mirada. Rin sonrió con nerviosismo.

"Bueno, es que me da vergüenza... ¿Cómo te ha ido?" cambió el tema.

"Bien," contestó Haru, cortante. ¿Sabría ya de Makoto? ¿Debía decirle? Por ahora, evadiría el tema lo más que pudiera. "¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal la rehabilitación?"

"Bastante bien, gracias. He empezado a nadar de nuevo, aunque es algo frustrante porque no soy tan rápido como antes..." apretó los puños y la mandíbula, pero se detuvo antes de enfurruñarse aún más. Haru lo miraba atentamente. "Suficiente de mí, no me has contado nada sobre ti. ¿Cómo está Makoto?"

_Eso... dolió._

Cuando Rin preguntó eso, sus ojos usualmente cálidos miraron a Haru fríamente. Así que Rin sabía. De seguro Sousuke le había dicho, pero quería escucharlo de Haruka.

"Está bien," contestó Haru en el mismo tono gélido. Si era una competencia de fingir indiferencia, no se quedaría atrás.

No obstante, Rin se quebró en ese momento.

"Haru... ¿Por qué estás con él?" preguntó con voz rota, apretando los puños. Haru no respondió, no tenía palabras. Rin insistió:

"¿Lo quieres?"

Haru miró al suelo.

"No sé," dijo con sinceridad. Era una respuesta cruel, tanto para Rin como para Makoto, pero Haru ya no sabía ni lo que sentía.

Rin no pudo contenerse más. Un sollozo abandonó su garganta y Haru lo miró con preocupación.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" inquirió el pelirrojo.

"Rin—"

"Siempre te quise," confesó al fin, con el corazón roto y los ojos llorosos. "Hasta ahora, todavía te quiero."

Haru lo sabía, pero igual se impresionó al escucharlo. Al fin podía ver la angustia y el sufrimiento por el que Rin había pasado todos esos años sin ser correspondido. Pero eso no significaba que fuera inocente. Rin también le había causado sufrimiento.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no te interesaban esas estupideces del amor, y que no te importaba quién se quedaba con Makoto," sentenció Haru con saña.

Rin explotó, tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo violentamente.

"¡No se trata de Makoto!" se detuvo, sorbió la nariz y añadió desesperanzado:

"Se trata de ti. Siempre se ha tratado de ti."

Haru se sintió conmovido. Rin lloraba frente a él, sin soltarlo y lo único que Haru quería es que dejara de hacerlo. No quería verlo triste. Eso le partía el corazón.

Fue cuando comprendió que todo ese tiempo, él también había querido a Rin. Ahora entendía por qué le disgustaba cuando Rin salía con otras personas, y por qué le había sabido tan amargo cuando pensó que Rin estaba enamorado de Sousuke. Era porque lo quería, y erróneamente había pensado que Rin estaría a su lado siempre. No era hasta que se marchaba cuando Haru notaba el peso de su ausencia. La primera vez, dejó de nadar. La segunda, buscó calor en los brazos de otra persona.

Y ahora estaban ahí, mas era demasiado tarde. Porque aunque Rin estuviese de vuelta, volvería a irse tarde o temprano.

"Yo también te quiero," admitió Haruka. La confesión liberó un peso de sus hombros y Rin levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. "Pero te fuiste."

Los labios de Rin temblaron. Azorado, cuestionó:

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?"

"Me di cuenta hasta que ya no estabas. Entendí muchas cosas en ese tiempo," explicó. "Intenté olvidarte, pero no puedo."

Se miraron fijamente. Había dolor en sus corazones, pero también anhelo. La emoción del reencuentro era demasiada, e inevitablemente, unieron sus labios en un ansiado beso.

No era su primer beso, pero sabía mejor. Quizá se debía a que al fin se habían sincerado con el otro. De cualquier forma, tenía un regusto amargo. Ambos sabían que a pesar de que los sentimientos eran mutuos, estaban destinados a separarse.

Pero eso no les impidió dejar de hacerlo. Tenían que aprovechar el momento. Las cosas escalaron de nivel y, acalorados y deseosos, fueron a casa de Haru, cerraron la puerta e hicieron el amor por segunda vez.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Makoto fue a casa de Haru por la mañana. Anunció su llegada, pero nadie respondió. Makoto se preocupó y fue a la habitación de su novio, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Haru y Rin vistiéndose apresuradamente. La ropa estaba en el piso y las sábanas estaban desordenadas.

"Haru," susurró con el corazón roto. "Rin."

"Makoto, lo siento, no era mi intención," balbució Rin. "Nos dejamos llevar, no debimos pero—"

Makoto no escuchó más. Azotó la puerta y se marchó a pasos agigantados, mas no contaba con que Rin lo seguiría. Antes de que llegase a su casa, lo alcanzó, jadeante y desesperado. Clamaba su nombre y Makoto se detuvo y se limpió las lágrimas ferozmente.

"Estoy harto de ser la segunda opción," murmuró. Volteó hacia Rin con las facciones desencajadas. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser suficiente para ninguno de ustedes dos?"

Rin lo contempló con compasión. De todas las personas, él era el que lo entendía mejor. Él entendía el sufrimiento del amor no correspondido. Entendía no ser suficientemente bueno para esa persona, y lo horrible que se sentía...

Lo abrazó de sorpresa. Besó sus mejillas, enjugando sus lágrimas.

"Eres suficiente," susurró, uniendo sus frentes. "Eres más que suficiente."

Conmovido y necesitado de afecto, Makoto lo besó.

* * *

La siguiente mañana, Makoto volvió a aparecerse en casa de Haru. Abrió la puerta de su habitación sin preguntar.

"Makoto—" lo llamó Haru al verlo. Parecía dispuesto a dar explicaciones, pero Makoto se lo impidió.

"Haru, tenemos que hablar," sentenció. Al verlo tan serio, Haru únicamente asintió.

"Estuve con Rin anoche," dijo. Haru sintió la sangre huir de su rostro y su estómago dar un vuelco. "Quiero intentar algo con él. Al menos él cree que soy suficiente."

Haru frunció el ceño, irritado por no comprender.

"Makoto, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Siempre me han dicho que soy demasiado amable. Siempre cedo para hacer a las demás personas felices. Pero esta vez no voy a ceder," aseguró con determinación. "Quiero a Rin."

El ceño de Haru se intensificó. No entendía qué juego estaba jugando Rin ahora, pero no se rendiría ante Makoto.

Solo quedaba una opción.

"Se me ocurre una forma de terminar esto," sentenció.

* * *

Como para comprobarle que no estaba inventando historias, Makoto llevó a Haru a su casa. Rin todavía estaba ahí, recogiendo sus cosas. Haru no podía creerlo.

"Escoge," fue lo único que dijo al entrar y azotar la puerta, apretando la mandíbula para contener su furia. Rin los miró sin entender.

"¿Qué?"

"Ambos estamos enamorados de ti, Rin. Escoge a uno," insistió Haru.

Rin lo observó atentamente, y luego a Makoto. Ambos iban en serio. Ninguno se rendiría. Ya no había salida de ese enredo.

Volvió a echarle un vistazo a Haru. Honestamente, era él al que amaba de una forma desmesurada desde que eran pequeños; y al fin le correspondía.

Iba a tomar su decisión, pero cometió el error de mirar a Makoto una vez más.

Makoto lo entendía. Rin no quería hacerlo sufrir más. Además, de alguna forma, lo quería. No de la misma forma que a Haru, pero lo quería. Tenían química, y si se esforzaba por olvidarse de Haru, no dudaba que pudiera ser feliz con Makoto. Pero Haru seguía ahí. Ahora más que nunca, estaba ahí.

Y así la historia volvió a repetirse: Rin de nuevo se veía atrapado entre dos amores.

"No puedo," confesó Rin, dolido. "Chicos, esto fue un error, nunca debí regresar—"

"¡No!" vociferó Makoto cuando Rin intentó ir hacia la puerta. "No te vayas, por favor," suplicó, tomando su mano.

Las facciones de Rin se crisparon.

"No puedo escoger entre ustedes dos. Amo a ambos," dijo, dirigiéndoles vistazos intermitentes. Y no era mentira. Los amaba a los dos, de formas diferentes, pero los amaba.

Al percatarse de que Rin no escogería, pero a la vez obstinados a no perderlo, Haru y Makoto intercambiaron miradas.

A Makoto se le ocurrió una idea.

"Como hermano mayor, siempre me han enseñado a compartir," sugirió. "¿Qué opinas, Haru?"

Haru miró al conflictivo Rin y luego a Makoto.

"Si no hay otra opción," aceptó con resignación. Después de todo, tener algo era mejor que no tener nada.

Ambos asintieron, observando al pelirrojo fijamente como en busca de su aprobación. Rin, al percatarse de que no estaban bromeando y que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, terminó por ceder.

"Está bien," suspiró. "Está bien."

De todas formas, sabía que no iba a durar.

* * *

Rin echó la cabeza para atrás, deleitándose en las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Makoto estaba detrás, besando su nuca y el lóbulo de su oreja mientras acariciaba sus muslos; y Haru estaba en frente mordisqueando la base de su cuello y rozando su pecho.

¿Cómo habían llegado ahí?

Todo empezó porque, durante la cena en casa de Haru, Rin mencionó que las vacaciones de verano estaban por terminar y que entonces se separarían. Makoto se iría a Tokio, Haru aún no sabía qué hacer y Rin volvería a Australia. Y entonces sugirió que lo mejor para los tres era terminar con esa relación.

Haru y Makoto, por supuesto, se rehusaron a aceptar. Pero los argumentos no sirvieron contra Rin, así que tendrían que utilizar otros métodos y lo llevaron al dormitorio entre besos y caricias que Rin intentó rechazar en un principio, mas eventualmente permitió.

Makoto tomó su quijada e hizo que volteara para plantarle un beso en los labios. Rin se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos y besándole de vuelta. Haru frunció el ceño y pellizcó uno de los pezones de Rin a través de la ropa, celoso. Rin soltó un quejido, pero al no obtener demasiada atención Haru optó por atraerla de otro modo. Levantó su camiseta, posando sus labios sobre la piel nívea del pecho de Rin. Lo sintió tensarse y esbozó una sonrisa antes de lamer pícaramente uno de sus pezones. Rin suspiró tanto por esto como por la mano de Makoto deslizándose peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. Pero no fue hasta que Haru lo mordió intencionadamente cuando gimió, rompiendo así el ósculo con el castaño en medio de un hilillo de saliva. Fulminó a Haru con la mirada, a lo que este solo se aguantó las ganas de sonreír con malicia y continuó trazando círculos con su lengua contra la piel de Rin, mientras acariciaba la otra tetilla con su otra mano. Los sonidos que Rin emitía lo motivaban a seguir. Haru dejó un rastro de besos y mordiscos pequeños en su pecho, sus costillas, su abdomen. Mientras tanto, Makoto abrió el cierre de los pantalones del pelirrojo y apretó el bulto creciente con descaro, causando que Rin se retorciera entre sus brazos. La lengua de Haru jugueteaba con su ombligo y la mano de Makoto recorría expertamente su miembro a través de la ropa. Haru colocó su mano en la entrepierna de Rin y se sorprendió al tocar la mano de Makoto sin querer. Intercambiaron un vistazo: Makoto lo miraba con osadía, no permitiría que Haru se quedara con todo de Rin. Haru arrugó el ceño levemente y apartó los dedos de Makoto, besando los boxers húmedos de Rin. Abrió la boca para tentarlo, pero entonces Rin lo apartó con algo de brusquedad tanto a él como a Makoto.

"Rin," dijo el castaño, azorado.

"Quiero que beses a Haru."

"¡¿Eh?!" exclamaron los dos al unísono. Sí, tenían historia, pero esa historia se había convertido en una lucha tan seria por ganar el corazón de Rin que se habían olvidado de sus deseos anteriores. Sí, a veces cuando lo hacían se dejaban llevar, pero nunca antes Rin se los había pedido deliberadamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" inquirió Rin, con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas y traviesas. Gateó hacia Haru, apoyando las manos y rodillas en el colchón y lo rodeó por detrás, metiendo su mano debajo de su camiseta y fijando sus ojos en Makoto, puesto que él era más fácil de provocar. "¿No te atrae? Solo míralo... Tócalo, su piel es suave y..."

"Rin," se quejó Haru. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado. El aliento de Rin golpeando su oreja mientras su mano acariciaba el lienzo de su cuerpo era sumamente erótico.

"...sensible," concluyó Rin con una risita. Makoto no podía quitarles los ojos de encima. Rin lamió la oreja de Haru y este se estremeció ante el contacto, cerrando los ojos. El pelirrojo entonces succionó el lóbulo y Haru no pudo evitar un gemido que provocó a Makoto y no aguantó más las ganas de estampar sus labios contra los de Haru.

Si bien sorprendido al inicio, Haru permitió que Makoto lo besara y poco a poco se dejó llevar. Rin besaba la nuca de Haru y levantó su camiseta para venerar su espalda de igual forma. Haru resolló y Makoto aprovechó el momento para introducir su lengua tentativamente. Haru se lo permitió e imitó sus movimientos.

Poco a poco, los besos dejaron de ser suficientes. Sus bocas chocaban con más brusquedad y el calor que invadía a sus cuerpos era insoportable. Makoto apretó a Haru fuertemente contra sí y Rin se apartó, permitiendo que disfrutaran su momento.

Se quitaron la ropa. Desnudos, Makoto saboreó la piel de Haru y este echó la cabeza para atrás, excitado y sonrojado. Makoto se tocó con una mano mientras sostenía el cuerpo del pelinegro con la otra. Por su parte, Rin contemplaba la escena con lujuria. Se acomodó contra la cabecera de la cama, entre las almohadas, mientras gozaba la visión de los torneados cuerpos de sus amantes disfrutándose mutuamente; de Makoto inclinándose para enterrar la longitud de Haruka en las profundidades de su boca. Haru gimió ruidosamente, y Rin sabía por qué. Makoto tenía una boca grande y una garganta profunda, y el solo hecho de recordarlo mientras contemplaba las reacciones de Haru era suficiente como para imaginarse que era su miembro, duro e hinchado, el que era repetidamente introducido en la garganta de Makoto. Lloriqueó, apretando los párpados y masturbándose ante la escena frente a él. El sonido que escapó de su garganta capturó la atención de la pareja, y antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar Haru ya se encontraba reanudando lo que Rin le había impedido hace unos momentos, apartando sus manos y reemplazándolas con su boca.

El calor y la humedad eran reales, no eran más un fragmento de su imaginación. La lengua de Haru se deslizaba por su sexo; suave, húmeda, caliente. Traviesa. A veces solo lo tentaba con rápidas lamidas o presionándose contra la punta y saboreando los fluidos del hinchado miembro. Y de repente lo engullía por completo en las profundidades de su boca, hasta el fondo, hasta chocar con su garganta y crear una tensión insoportable...

Rin dejó escapar un gemido incoherente. A su vez, Haru gimoteó y Rin abrió los ojos para percatarse de que Makoto había separado los perfectos glúteos de Haru y exploraba las profundidades con su lengua.

Impaciente y aún más excitado por aquella escena, Rin tiró de un mechón de la melena azabache de Haru, indicándole que continuara con su tarea. Haru se quejó y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero entonces cerró los ojos y continuó. No obstante, la manera en que lo hacía se volvió más errática por obvias razones.

Al notar que Haru ya estaba muy duro, Makoto se detuvo. Posó sus labios en los glúteos y espalda baja de Haru mientras este todavía se estremecía y a su vez besaba la longitud de Rin. Este último lo tomó de la barbilla para levantar su rostro colorado. "Quiero follarte," susurró provocativamente. Miró a Makoto con los mismos ojos llenos de fuego; "Y que Makoto me folle a mí."

Si algo era certero entre ellos, era que los deseos de Rin eran órdenes. Después de todo, era Rin al que se estaban esforzando por conquistar.

No tardaron en poner manos a la obra. Entre Haru y Makoto terminaron de desvestir a Rin en medio de besos húmedos y caricias, y luego Haru se colocó de espaldas a Rin, cerca de la cabecera. Rin no pudo resistirse a los glúteos bien formados de Haru, y mucho menos al vistazo expectante que le dirigió por detrás de su hombro. Sintió entonces la erección de Makoto presionarse contra su trasero y volteó rápidamente para dedicarle una sonrisa pícara antes de penetrar a Haru. Este soltó un jadeo que Rin imitó casi de inmediato cuando Makoto lo hizo suyo.

Makoto tomó las caderas de Rin y lo ayudó a establecer un ritmo, a la vez que Haru se movía para aceptar mejor a Rin dentro de sí. El vaivén fue adquiriendo más velocidad y profundidad en medio de jadeos y exclamaciones diferentes. Haru se llevó una de sus manos a su sexo mientras se sostenía con la otra y se acariciaba al sentir a Rin invadiéndolo y acercándose más y más al punto que lo hacía olvidarse de todo. La tensión en el abdomen bajo de Rin iba aumentando y cada vez que Makoto chocaba contra ese espacio en su interior, la visión de Rin fallaba y exclamaciones dejaban su boca. A su vez, Haru lo apretaba de una manera tortuosa pero exquisita; y después de un par de estocadas Rin supo que no aguantaría más estos amores que le brindaban tantas sensaciones que su corazón iba a desbordarse. Con una embestida más, Rin se dejó ir, llenando a Haru con su esencia y acelerando su clímax también. Makoto fue el último en venirse, liberándose mientras Haru y Rin gozaban de los efectos del orgasmo y causando que un último espasmo de placer se apoderara de Rin antes de que los tres cayeran derrotados.

Después de un momento los tres se encontraban descansando en un enredo de brazos y piernas. Rin besó modestamente a sus dos amantes, agradeciendo que estaban adormilados y que el cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro ya como para que notaran la gravedad de su semblante. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que no podía quedarse. Esos dos amores eran demasiado para él y terminarían por destruirlo y destruirse mutuamente.

La decisión ya estaba tomada. En la mañana iría al aeropuerto y se iría en el primer vuelo a Australia. El último encuentro sabía agridulce, mas no quedaba nada por hacer. Solo faltaba esperar a que llegara el amanecer.

* * *

Rin se levantó de madrugada. Haru y Makoto dormían aun, el primero a su derecha y el segundo a su izquierda. Sus rostros tan pacíficos y la manera en que ambos lo rodeaban —Haru con un brazo y Makoto con una pierna— lo conmovieron al grado en que sus ojos se tornaron acuosos. Dolía dejarlos, pero no podía seguir así. Esa relación no tenía rumbo y Rin tenía que seguir su sueño.

Cuidadosamente movió el brazo de Haru para que no despertara. Haru roncó y se removió en la cama, pero por suerte no despertó.

Rin exhaló silenciosamente, aliviado.

Faltaba Makoto. Su pierna era pesada y fuerte, lo que hizo la tarea más difícil para Rin. Sin embargo, lo logró con un poco de paciencia.

Makoto se acomodó en la cama y suspiró el nombre de Rin entre sueños. Rin sonrió con ternura y tristeza, y besó a ambos en la frente antes de alistarse para irse.

Fue lo más rápido posible. No se duchó —aunque no le agradaba la idea, tenía que ahorrar tiempo y el ruido podría despertar a ambos—, ya podría hacerlo después. Hizo su maleta velozmente y la llevó hasta el recibidor. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando volteó hacia atrás por última vez y...

Makoto le miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

"Makoto..." murmuró Rin. Se aproximó al castaño y lo abrazó con fuerza. Makoto correspondió el abrazo, apretando los párpados.

"No nos dejes," suplicó. Ni siquiera dio argumentos, puesto que sabía que cuando algo se le metía a Rin en la cabeza, no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Lo único que quedaba era rogarle.

Rin rompió el contacto. Estaba llorando, era imposible contenerse ya. Tomó el rostro desolado de Makoto entre sus manos y juntó sus frentes, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Tú eres el que menos merece esto. Lo siento."

Posó sus labios sobre los de Makoto en un salado beso de despedida. Se separó sin mirarlo o no podría dejarlo atrás.

Makoto no intentó detenerlo. No tenía caso. Lo observó caminar hacia la puerta e irse.

Se cubrió la cara para ocultar los ríos que surcaban sus mejillas.

* * *

"¿Cómo que se fue?"

Makoto desvió la mirada. Ver a Haru turbarse era tan poco común que lo incomodaba de sobremanera.

"¡¿Cómo que Rin se fue?!" su voz escaló una octava. Makoto apretó los ojos y se cubrió la boca para ahogar un sollozo.

Haru abrió los ojos como platos. Su respiración se alteró. ¡No podía creer que Rin se había ido! El muy cobarde se había ausentado una vez más, ¡y ni siquiera se había despedido!

Enloquecido, dio zancadas hasta la puerta de la habitación. O al menos esa era su intención hasta que Makoto lo tomó fuertemente por la muñeca para detenerlo.

"No vas a alcanzarlo," dijo, leyendo sus pensamientos con voz temblorosa. "Fue hace horas."

Haru sintió la furia dominarlo. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan enojado. Dio un pisotón al suelo para descargarse y soltó un gruñido que retumbó en todo el cuarto. Su cuerpo era sacudido por temblores de los que no fue consciente hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Makoto envolviéndolo en un abrazo para que se calmara.

Se volteó para mirar su rostro, Makoto estaba llorando. Al verlo así la ira abandonó su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sacar a relucir su propia tristeza. Makoto se aferró fuertemente a él al mirar su expresión descorazonada y Haru lo abrazó de vuelta. Se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, con esa extraña complicidad de saber lo que ambos estaban pensando.

Quizá ya no tenían a Rin, pero se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

"Haru."

El aludido despegó la mirada de la ventana para ver a Makoto.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

"Esto no va a funcionar, ¿verdad?"

Sabía a lo que se refería. Hace unas horas habían tenido el mejor sexo desde que su relación había empezado. Pero ambos sabían que era obra del despecho que la ausencia de Rin los hacía sentir, y que tarde o temprano los encantos de ese hechizo se esfumarían de nuevo.

Haru bajó la mirada, dolido.

"Sí."

Makoto suspiró.

"Es porque ambos estamos obsesionados con Rin. Nuestra relación siempre ha girado en torno a Rin."

Haru sabía que Makoto tenía razón. Lo había pensado algunas veces, pero dolía más escucharlo en voz alta. La primera vez que se juntaron fue gracias a que Rin se marchó y ambos se sentían vulnerables. Pero tan pronto regresó, las cosas no funcionaron. Rin aportaba la chispa que faltaba en su relación.

Y ahora, la historia se repetía de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Makoto no estaba del todo correcto.

"Me importas, ¿sabes?" expresó Haru. Makoto enarcó las cejas. "Éramos amigos desde antes de envolvernos en estas cosas, y mi interés por ti es verdadero."

"Haru," dijo Makoto, azorado.

"Tal vez algunas personas por mejor que se lleven no están destinadas a estar juntas," continuó Haru, desviando la mirada. Era difícil para él poner sus emociones en palabras, por eso ahora que ya había empezado no quería que lo interrumpiera o perdería su valor. "Makoto, aunque lo nuestro no haya funcionado quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti."

Fue imposible para Makoto no sentirse conmovido. Abrazó a Haru y lloró en su hombro, y Haru cerró los ojos y derramó unas pocas lágrimas también.

Cuando Makoto se calmó, se separaron.

"Eres mi mejor amigo, Haru."

Haru sonrió con tristeza. El sentimiento era mutuo. Makoto lo entendía de sobremanera y viceversa, pero les faltaba la pasión que caracteriza a los amantes.

Es como si desde un principio hubiesen estado destinados a ser hermanos del alma.

"Tú también lo eres, Makoto," respondió. Makoto sonrió de vuelta con los ojos llorosos y se abrazaron por última vez. Y luego, Makoto sacó sus cosas de casa de Haru y se fue.

Unos días después, se marchó a Tokio.

* * *

"...y dijo que yo era el que menos merecía esto. No lo decía con mala intención, pero sentí como si me estuvieran excluyendo incluso hasta ese momento..."

Sousuke escuchaba atentamente lo que Makoto tenía que decir. Después de todo, además de Haru y Rin él era el único amigo que tenía en Tokio que conocía sus circunstancias.

Makoto bebió un poco de su trago. Estaba lo suficientemente achispado como para hablar de sus problemas, mas no lo suficiente aún como para que se notaran demasiado otros efectos del alcohol.

Sousuke le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Makoto, voy a serte muy honesto. Tú nunca debiste meterte con Nanase y Rin."

"¿Eh? Pero si ellos fueron los que me involucraron—"

"En un principio, sí. Pero tú dejaste que lo hicieran, a pesar de que sabías que causaría problemas. ¿O qué nunca te diste cuenta de lo unidos que eran desde antes de que llegaras?"

Makoto se encogió, avergonzado. "Bueno... sí, pero—"

"Nanase y Rin están cortados con la misma tijera," lo interrumpió Sousuke. "Son algo inmaduros, pelean todo el tiempo, son independientes pero orgullosos y algo egoístas. Y luego llegaste tú y te metiste entre ellos cuando es obvio que no encajabas ahí. Pero te dejaste arrastrar por la corriente de sus arrebatos y permitiste que hicieran de ti lo que quisieran, y por eso ahora terminas así."

"¿A qué te refieres con que no encajaba entre ellos?" preguntó Makoto, sobrecogido por el acertado análisis de Sousuke.

Este sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Makoto, tú tienes un corazón de oro. No permitas que la gente se aproveche de eso."

Makoto iba a argumentar algo más, ya que en verdad no entendía del todo lo que Sousuke quería decir; cuando fue interrumpido por el celular de este último. Sousuke miró la pantalla.

"Es Gou," le informó a Makoto. A pesar de la distancia, habían decidido luchar por su relación. "Vuelvo en un momento."

Sousuke se retiró para atender la llamada de su novia en algún lugar donde pudiese escucharla bien. Makoto lo siguió con la mirada y luego se tomó el resto de su trago impetuosamente.

Tal vez Sousuke tenía razón. Haru y Rin debían estar juntos desde hace años. Encajaban perfectamente, como Sousuke y Gou o Rei y Nagisa...

Makoto trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que tarde o temprano encontraría a la persona con la cual encajara a la perfección como si ambos fueran piezas de un rompecabezas.

Pidió otro trago. Un muchacho apareció y se sentó a su lado; y aunque no le prestó mucha atención inicialmente, no pudo evitar voltear cuando el joven habló y Makoto juró que él había escuchado esa voz antes.

El muchacho lo observó de vuelta, tan sorprendido como Makoto.

"Eres..." Makoto frunció el ceño y trató de recordar su nombre en vano.

El joven de cabellos rosados rio al percatarse del estado de Makoto, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y rojos. "Shigino Kisumi, de la prepa Iwatobi. Y tú eres ese chico que entró en el último semestre, Tachibana Makoto."

* * *

La madre de Kisumi había muerto recientemente, es por eso que Kisumi se encontraba esa noche en el bar. Makoto se sintió como un tonto al comparar sus problemas, pero "un corazón roto seguía siendo un corazón roto sin importar las razones detrás," había dicho Kisumi; y después de que Sousuke se fuera discretamente al encontrarlos conversando y desahogándose, Makoto le propuso ir a su casa después de un par de tragos y se consolaron mutuamente esa noche. Makoto pensó que sería cosa de una noche, pero "un corazón roto es un corazón roto..." y Kisumi también necesitaba calor para sanar, y pronto se vieron enredados en una relación que había empezado a través de mero consuelo físico pero eventualmente se transformó en citas donde los relatos nostálgicos fueron abriendo paso a anécdotas divertidas y conversaciones triviales. Sin percatarse, los pensamientos acerca de Rin y Haru y su relación tormentosa fueron reemplazados por Kisumi, y eso hacía que el corazón de Makoto se acelerara. Mas fue Kisumi el que tomó la delantera y se le declaró oficialmente después de unos meses, y Makoto aceptó con ojos brillantes e inmensa felicidad.

Si bien Haru y Makoto se habían distanciado por obvias razones, aun hablaban de vez en cuando. Y esa noche Makoto estaba tan feliz que no dudó en llamarle a Haru para contarle su dicha. Después de todo, seguían siendo amigos.

Haru se alegró por él, pero a la vez la noticia le causó algo de amargura. Un par de meses y Makoto había superado todo el dolor y Rin de seguro también, mientras él seguía ahí sin hacer nada provechoso de su vida y sin poder evitar rememorar los momentos con Rin y pensar en qué estaría haciendo ahora. ¿Con quién estaría? ¿Lo habría olvidado ya?

Fue después de colgar cuando Haru se dio cuenta de que tenía que actuar. Toda su vida había sido inactivo, esperando que las cosas llegaran a él. Nunca se había preocupado por competir en natación hasta que Rin llegó y lo desafió. Nunca había luchado por el amor de una persona hasta que Rin se entrometió en su camino como una amenaza. Su vida era más emocionante cuando Rin se inmiscuía en ella, turbándolo y causándole problemas, sacudiendo su mundo, pero... ¿Acaso no era eso de lo que se trataba vivir?

Rin le había mostrado la emoción de vivir, y ahora que estaba lejos era cuando Haru se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había influido en él y lo mucho que lo quería.

Pero Rin no regresaría.

Así que por primera vez en su vida Haru tendría que tomar las riendas del asunto.

* * *

Sorpresivamente, los amigos de Haru lo apoyaron. Sousuke lo regañó por tardarse tanto en darse cuenta, pero le dio esperanzas al decirle que Rin y él seguían en constante contacto y Rin, para bien o para mal, seguía terriblemente enamorado de Haruka. También le explicó con detalle el itinerario de Rin y le dio algunas direcciones y teléfonos útiles. Makoto hasta se ofreció a ir a Iwatobi y cuidar su casa mientras Haru estaba de viaje. Pero al final, fueron Nagisa, Rei y Gou los que se encargaron de eso. Incluso lo acompañaron al aeropuerto, y después de unos días, Haru se fue a Australia.

* * *

Llegó de noche. En Australia era verano.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer, así que solo fue al hotel e intentó dormir sin mucho éxito. Debido a que estaba acostumbrado a otra zona horaria, terminó durmiéndose hasta la madrugada y despertando de tarde.

Se despertó solo porque su celular sonó y lo asustó. Era Makoto, preguntándole si estaba bien. Haru fue algo cortante en la llamada y maldijo al percatarse de lo tarde que era. Según el itinerario de Rin debía estar practicando. Si se apresuraba, quizá llegaría a tiempo antes de que su práctica terminara.

Se duchó y se vistió con rapidez. Bajó a la recepción y gracias a las notas de Sousuke solo tuvo que señalarle el lugar apuntado a la recepcionista para que le consiguiera un taxi. Todo el camino se la pasó moviéndose nerviosamente y rogando llegar a tiempo. No es como si no pudiera buscar a Rin después, pero quería terminar con esa ansiedad y esas ganas de verlo ya.

Haru llegó al centro acuático de Sídney al atardecer. Era enorme y había gran cantidad de trofeos.

No sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse y sentía cierta renuencia a hablarle a la gente puesto que apenas y sabía inglés, así que caminó por donde su sentido común le decía. Dios, Rin. Todo lo que lo hacía hacer.

Identificó a dos muchachos que caminaban en sentido contrario al de él mientras platicaban. Uno de ellos debió notar el aura perdida de Haru, porque murmuró algo al otro muchacho y luego ambos se acercaron hacia él.

 _"¡Oye, amigo! ¿Estás perdido?"_  dijo el joven en inglés. Haru no entendió muy bien, pero notó que tenían pinta de nadadores y supuso que quizá ellos conocerían a Rin.

Era su oportunidad.

"¿Rin... Matsuoka?" inquirió Haru con expresión confundida. Ellos decían el nombre primero y luego el apellido, ¿no?

Al joven se le iluminó el rostro.  _"Oh, se fue hace un momento. Aunque creo que todavía puedes alcanzarlo..."_  al notar que Haru no lo comprendía, señaló hacia la salida, tratando de hacerse entender.  _"¿Se fue?"_

Haru entendió eso.  _"Gracias,"_  respondió en el mejor inglés que pudo. Se inclinó rápidamente en señal de gratitud y el muchacho rio ante su peculiaridad.

_"De nada, amigo."_

Haru salió corriendo en la dirección indicada.

 _"Oye, ¿no es ese el tipo del que Rin ha hablado varias veces?"_  preguntó el otro joven. Se aclaró la garganta e imitó cómicamente:  _"'Ojos claros como el agua.'"_

El otro joven volvió a reír.  _"Sí, eso creo. Se va a hacer en los pantalones cuando sepa que viajó hasta acá."_

Su acompañante soltó una carcajada.  _"Ay, hombre."_

Haru salió por donde había venido. No vio a nadie y maldijo por lo bajo. ¡Diablos! ¿Ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Pensó. Tal vez Rin tomaba el autobús. Haru corrió en esa dirección, y cuando estaba a un par de metros de la parada de autobuses fue cuando lo vio, caminando tranquilamente hacia ella. Haru aumentó su velocidad y gritó.

"¡RIN!"

Rin se detuvo. No estaba seguro de si había sido su imaginación, pero juraba que esa voz sonaba idéntica a la de Haruka.

Volteó. Y en ese justo instante unos labios se estamparon contra los suyos.

Era Haru. Sin duda era Haru.

El pelinegro rompió el beso, rodeando el cuello de Rin y exhalando cerca de su boca.

"No me gusta cuando no estás..." murmuró. Era más que eso, pero las emociones eran demasiado fuertes y Haru no sabía cómo decirlo de otra forma. "Entonces... ¿Quédate conmigo?"

Rin estaba atónito. Haru lo observaba serio, expectante, mas había una chispa en sus ojos que delataba su conmoción interna. Rin sintió las comisuras de sus labios elevarse y dejó escapar una pequeña risita de felicidad pura. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Está bien. Me quedaré," afirmó, rodeando la cintura de Haru y con unas cuantas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Desde niño había soñado con un momento así a su lado, los dos juntos sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Y ahora, Haru estaba ahí al fin y todo era perfecto. No más corazones rotos. Haru había viajado desde Japón solo para estar con él.

Rin era un romántico empedernido, así que estaba de más decir que el gesto lo conmovía de sobremanera. Ahora sus sentimientos estaban claros y ya no podía contenerse más.

"Te amo," expresó al fin con completa sinceridad. Los ojos de Haru se iluminaron y le mostró la sonrisa más hermosa que Rin jamás había visto.

"Yo también te amo," respondió. "Más que a la caballa."

"Wow. Eso sí que es mucho," Rin rio, llorando de alegría. "¿Más que a nadar? ¿Más que al agua?"

Haru hizo un puchero.

"No abuses de tu suerte."

Rin volvió a reír. Oh Dios, cuánto lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que era asfixiante, ¿cómo pudo siquiera pensar que podría olvidarlo?

"Acompáñame a casa, ¿sí? Y te mostraré un paisaje que nunca hayas visto."

Rin lo miraba con ternura. Los ojos de Haru brillaron. Asintió, estaba listo para un nuevo comienzo. Y entonces, el autobús llegó y subieron tomados de las manos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy multishipper, pero mi pareja favorita sin duda es RinHaru, así que no podía darles un mal final XD y la verdad soy más fan del SouMako que del KisuMako, pero a veces me gusta cambiarle un poquito a las parejas secundarias x') oh, bueno, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen review para saber que opinan y les llegará el video de las noches sensuales de Rin, Haru y Makoto ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Rin vivirá? Quién se quedará con quien? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo! -música de novela barata-
> 
> -se esconde antes de que la golpeen-


End file.
